I'll Always Need You
by White Shade
Summary: Sequel to I Need You Now. After Jim's incident, Tarrant and Alice try to move on with life, but after some terrible news and the end of spring break, how will all the relationships work? And what is it with The Black and White Rabbits?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hehehehee!! I love myself!! Here goes. It's the sequel to I Need You Now!!! This one will have fluff, romance, lots of friendship, drama and other stuff. But, The Black Rabbit is more involved now. Enjoy chapter one!! **

"Alice."

She stirred from a peaceful dream of her and Tarrant. Her eyes opened, her blue eyes glistening as they met his green ones.

"Hey," she said, starting to wake up a little more. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Tarrant said. "Nothing could be wrong, I'm here with you. I'm just saying I remembered last night. We're still here."

"Oh," Alice said, sleepily and not at first paying much attention. Then, she recalled it. "Oh!" A smile graced Tarrant's face as she discovered he was still holding her. She smiled mischievously, turning in his grasp to face him. He gave her a questioning look. Suddenly, she shoved him by the shoulders, forcing him to roll over onto his back. Her on top of him, she bent her head down and kissed him good morning. He deepened the kiss as he pulled Alice closer, his arms around her waist. He released her unexpectedly, for both of them had plenty of air left. He smiled at her, and pulled her off playfully.

"Ew," he said, over exaggerating. "Morning breath."

"Hey!" Alice exclaimed and she chased him into the next room. She jumped on his back, and he carried her into the bar area, finding no one around. They both glanced at each other, and Hatter let her down on top of the counter. She sat there and he turned to face her. He grabbed two mints from a trey and Alice gave him a look.

"Seriously," he said, putting one in his mouth. She sighed, opening hers. Hatter took the shot and made it in her mouth.

"He shoots, he scores!" Alice said, laughing. Hatter smiled. The mints melted in their mouths, and Tarrant came closer to Alice atop the counter. He climbed onto the counter and she shifted back to give him space.

He kissed her again, his arms back at her waist.

"Better," he said, and he felt Alice smile as he once again deepened the kiss. She leaned back, having bad balance and dragging him with her. Tarrant broke the kiss to come down to her neck.

"Tarrant!" Alice was laughing as she said that.

"What?" he asked, still playful. "We're completely alone."

"Not exactly," a voice said, making both their heads turn to the side. There, in the doorway stood The Black Rabbit.

She was always the first person to arrive. It was early morning, and the restaurant didn't open until eight o'clock.

"Didn't need to see that," she remarked, making both of them blush. "Hey, it's okay. I'm kidding. I've seen worse, but not on the counter. I saw you two were a little tired last night." This made them blush more, their faces almost read. The Black Rabbit laughed, showing she was just playing with them. She looked to Alice, seeing her clothes still around her. Alice made a gesture towards her to give them back.

"No no, you can keep them," she insisted. "I have more clothes."

"Yes, Alice," Hatter added. "Please, don't move."

"Oh do shut up," Alice said, pushing Tarrant off of her. He gave a pouty look, making her and The Black Rabbit laugh. He smiled after a while. He may as well give it up.

"Well," The Black Rabbit said. "I'm here to set up and get the place running. So, I'll leave you two alone again..."

"Wait," Alice said. She turned around.

"Have any tea?" she asked, and Tarrant's eyes lit up.

"Certainly. Come and help yourself, I was just going to the kitchen," The Black Rabbit invited. Alice looked back at Tarrant, and he urged her on. He wouldn't follow her, and instead, he went back to the room. Thank goodness for spring break! It was Monday now, but they didn't have to go back to school.

He had to do something for Alice, now that he could spend more time with her. He thought about making her something, but he thought a hat wouldn't be the best thing. A dress was out of the question; they were...what were they? They had kissed, fallen asleep next to one another... were they boyfriend and girlfriend now? He still didn't think making the dress wasn't appropriate. He would think of something.

Hatter thought about taking Alice back to his home, but he didn't know what his parents would think of that. It would be nice though, to have some company around. Alice made nice conversation and it would be of help when March passed out for no reason he knew of. He looked out the window, seeing the new day. He wondered what March and Nivens were doing.

"Here," The Black Rabbit said, handing Alice a tea pot with water in it. "Just boil it on the stove there. I'll do the rest." She did as she was told and she watched as Susan got the place ready to work for the day. The lights came on and the place came to life before her eyes. Susan sighed in satisfaction, and then another girl walked in.

"Oh, hello," the girl greeted and Alice in return.

"Susan!" the girl called.

"I'm here, Lily!" she called. "Alice, the tea is ready!" The girl named Lily was introduced to Alice by The Black Rabbit and Lily got dishes ready and tables set.

Alice found Hatter staring out the window. She brought two cups of tea for them.

"Tarrant," she said, and he jumped, unaware she had entered.

"Alice," he said, eyes lighting up. He was thinking about something, but Alice wasn't going to ask what. They sat together and enjoyed their tea.

"We should probably go," she said when they finished their cups. "I was just thinking about Nivens and March. We stayed here. Maybe they went back to your place."

"Oh, we can go back there. Yeah, we shouldn't stay," he agreed.

They said their goodbyes to Lily and The Black Rabbit and left the dishes on the countertop.

"Tell The White Rabbit I said hi!" Susan called on their way out. The two of them smiled to each other, both thinking the same thing about those two.

Hatter let her into his house, finding the door unlocked. _Leave it to March and Nivens_ Hatter thought. She entered, finding the living room fairly clean.

"Wow," she said. "Nice place."

"Thanks," Tarrant replied. "I know how to get them up." Alice watched curiously as he put three pots of tea on the stove, and he went upstairs. He entered his room to find Nivens in his bed and March in the guest room. He cracked March's door just a tad, and he went to where Nivens slept. He set the alarm clock for ten minutes.

"Just give it about ten minutes," he said, coming down the stairs to meet Alice. He went over to the tea pots and poured cinnamon into them. It smelt wonderful to Alice and the scent of cinnamon filled the room.

"Where are your parents?" she asked. That was a good question, he hadn't seen them in a while. He knew his parents worked, but they would be home by now.

"I'm not sure," he said. He let the subject go, looking at the clock. "This may be hectic. Make yourself comfortable in the living room over there." She sat on a couch, seeing a bag of Funyuns, still half full.

_A few minutes later:_

March sniffed the air in bed. "Tea," he said. "tea, tea, tea, tea, wonderful smelling tea...ah tea...you're...late for...tea." He tossed and turned in his bed, the smell entering his room. "It's the...wrong Alice...tick tok...CINNAMON!" He yelled and jolted up in bed. He threw the covers off of him and ran into the door..._into_.

He fell backwards onto the floor. "Oooooouuuhh," he said. He saw stars in the air. But, that smell...

"TEA!" He stood up like nothing had happened to him, flung the door open and fell down the stairs tripping over his own feet. THUD!

Nivens was fast asleep, dreaming of another Rabbit. Black and White did go together, but an annoying beeping noise rang in his ears. He slowly woke up, smashing the clock next to him, angry it disrupted his dream. The clock fell to the floor, but it didn't shatter. It was durable, and it had to be to wake up Tarrant in the morning. He stared at a clock on the wall that said it was six. He gasped.

"Oh no," he told himself. "I'm LATE!" He jolted up in bed, and threw the covers off of himself. He opened the door, seeing he was in Tarrant's room. The overwhelming smell of cinnamon tea filled the air. He was brought back to reality. He soon remembered it was spring break. He heard a thud, seeing March at the bottom of the stairs. Then, he diverted his eyes to Alice who was on the couch...with the Funyuns.

Those were _his_ Funyuns. They were his favorite.

"No touching the Funyuns!" he yelled, giving Alice a start.

"I wasn't eating them," she reassured him.

"March, Nivens!" Tarrant said joyfully. "Glad to see you two awake. Please, come and have some tea." Nivens gave Hatter a stare...he knew what happened. March didn't have a single idea as he ran into the kitchen after getting up again. He drank the tea in the cup, savoring it a little before chugging it. Hatter had made three pots though, prepared for March.

Nivens sighed, sitting down. Arguing would be useless. A knock at the door silenced everything.

"I'll get it," Tarrant said, looking at Alice. He opened the door, revealing the police.

"Um, Tarrant Hightopp?" the policeman said.

"Yes, it's me," Tarrant responded. "What's happened?"

"I have some news to tell. May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," he said, moving out of the way to let him in.

**A/N: Cliffhanger!!! Aren't I nice? Review please! I have more ideas!! ~White Shade **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes, I'm updating quickly. I've been writing a LOT lately. I shan't leave you readers hanging anymore. **

"The Black Rabbit says hi," Alice said to Nivens as she sat down. Nivens' head shot up.

"She _does_?" he said. Alice smiled. That had just made his morning worth while and she could tell.

"Yes," Alice replied. "We just came back a while ago." Then, she noticed a policeman had just entered the house. She looked to Tarrant, her eyes asking what was wrong. She didn't get a response, and she walked into the living room.

"Oh," the man said. "You have guests..."

"No, it's fine. We're all friends," Tarrant said. "This is Alice. Please, your news." The three of them sat on the couch. The policeman cleared his throat.

"Um, Tarrant," he began. "I am here to inform you that uh...your mother is...she passed away." Tarrant and Alice gasped at the same time. She looked to Tarrant, sorrow covering her face.

"Oh," Tarrant said, holding back his emotions. "What happened?"

"She was involved in a car accident on her way home last night. Your father is over at the hospital, recovering from injuries he sustained. I was sent to come get you," he informed them.

"I don't want to go," he said. "I have friends right now..."

"Spring break," Alice finished for him. The policeman understood that. "They can't go home right now. They were supposed to stay for break."

"Ah, I see," the man said. "I'm sorry for your loss Tarrant. I will tell your father about the conditions...hey, I saw you in the paper this morning. You were involved in that whole deal up at that kid Jim's house." Alice and Tarrant nodded and Alice explained about the Jim thing. She knew Hatter didn't want to talk anymore.

The policeman apologized again, but congratulated Tarrant about finding Jim and when he found out they all were there, he told them there was a reward for them from the police station and the community for discovering his actions. Alice thanked him and she let him out. She turned back to Tarrant, and ran to his side.

"I'm so sorry," she said, embracing him. He returned her hug, and Nivens also apologized, giving his friend a pat on the back. March looked into the living room, seeing something bad happened.

"I'm sooorry," he said. He'd heard what the policeman said. Nivens left Tarrant and Alice to be alone, and he took March out of the house to _The Devil's Pit_.

* * *

"White Rabbit!" The Black Rabbit greeted as he came in with March.

"Hey!" he said, sitting down. She saw something was wrong.

"What happened?" she asked. He cleared his throat.

"Um, Tarrant's mother died in a car accident. We were just notified. I figured to get March out of the house so he and Alice could be alone. She's good at all that comforting crap," he explained.

"Oh," Susan said. "I'm sorry for Tarrant." She was silent for a while, and then offered them something to eat. They ordered breakfast there, and The Black Rabbit insisting this one was on her.

"More tea!" March exclaimed.

"No problem," she said happily. When she went into the kitchen, she recalled this morning. How happy they were, and how they were in a fit of giggles. Things could change in an instant, she realized just then how lucky Tarrant was to have Alice.

* * *

"Tarrant," Alice said, still holding him. "It's okay, it's just us now."

One tear began and the rest followed as he laid down next to Alice as she pulled him into her. He pushed his head into her neck, and all she felt she could do was stay there and hold him. She took off his hat, placing it on the coffee table. He soaked her shirt, but she didn't care. He embraced her tightly, not wanting to let go. He'd just lost one woman in his life, he didn't want the other to leave.

And that woman would never dream of leaving him alone. Not in this state.

"Tarrant," she whispered as she buried her face into his red hair. "I'm so so sorry." He just cried on her. He instantly missed his mother.

The last thing he'd told her was 'I'll be careful' and that was the morning he first met Alice. He promised her he would do his best to make new friends and to do well in school. It was a week before break and his mother was looking for a job. She'd found one, but it required a lot of her time.

His father worked as a construction worker and a part time inventor. For his father's inventing job, they had moved a few towns over so he could be closer to a company that would buy his products. He was always in the basement when he wasn't working. Tarrant talked with his dad, but he'd felt a little distant. When his father talked, he used big words that Tarrant tried comprehending. He gave up one day and just let his father talk about his inventions. Tarrant had been down there many times and he was interested in the inventions his father created.

But, his mother taught him his creative side. She'd introduced him to the sewing machine. She taught him how to sew and make creative things. She'd taught him to make jewelry with stones, metals and string. _That's it,_ he thought in his tears. That's what he would make for Alice. A necklace. One day, he would do it, he promised himself.

Then, the thoughts of his mother came back to him and his tears kept flowing. He clung to Alice like a child who'd experienced a nightmare. Really, it seemed like a nightmare, but he wouldn't and couldn't wake up because he wasn't dreaming. It was all really happening.

"Alice..." he choked out. Alice stroked his back.

"Shhh," she said. "Don't speak. You'll choke, and that won't help anything." He wouldn't listen. He needed to voice this, even if it were through tears.

"D-don't...le-le-leave," he managed.

"Never," she said, hoping he would stop talking. "Now shhh." He stopped trying to talk after he heard her promise. He wore himself out as he cried on her. His face was drench in tears.

Tarrant didn't eat much and all he did was lay on the couch. When Nivens and March came back, Nivens suggested he stay at _The Devil's Pit_ or with The Black Rabbit along with March.

"No, no," she said when she broke away from Tarrant as he slept on the couch. "It's best if you all are hear. That way, you guys can help me with things around the house...I'm going to need you guys more than ever. His father is at the hospital and his mother's dead. Please, you two can help me out around the house this week until you leave, right?"

"Of course," Nivens answered. "Maybe Susan can come after work a time or two to help. I hear she works as a cook at the restaurant."

"Thank you," Alice said. "You guys are great friends."

"You know," Nivens said. "We don't live that far. We are over a few towns, but I'm sure we can make it on the weekends, eh March?"

"Yeah, no problem," March agreed. "If there aren't any projects at school or too much homework. Bah I hate homework!"

"We'll keep in touch," Nivens said, and that was an accord. "I just have a personal question if you don't mind."

"Shoot," she said.

"What about those other friends you have, Maggie and all. Tarrant told us about them. I've even seen your room at their house," he said.

"Then, you must know they aren't my true friends. My mother works for hours upon end, and we don't get along. My father died when I was young," Alice explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, but he knew she wasn't focused on her father at the moment.

He led March upstairs, where he passed out during a game of Rockband on Tarrant's Wii. Just right in the middle of the song...Thud! Nivens sighed, shutting off the system and came downstairs. It was later that day, almost dinner time, and he caught a glimpse of Alice pulling a blanket over Tarrant. Alice smiled at seeing Nivens.

"Hey," she said. "Could you keep an eye on him? I'm going back to my house to get some clothes and clean up. I shouldn't be more than two hours."

"Sure," Nivens said. "I'd like to talk with you when you return if that's okay."

"Sure thing," she responded. "It's only four." With that, she walked out the door, hoping that Tarrant wouldn't wake up during that time frame.

* * *

She walked into her house where her mother stood.

"Alice," she said. "I can't believe you. I saw the paper! What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Mother," she said. "I can't explain right now. I need to clean up." She went upstairs and showered first. She put the clothes Susan gave her in a bag to wash them when she got back to Tarrant's. She changed into lounge clothes and she came back to her room. Her mother was there.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To a friend's house," she said. "For spring break."

"Where? Why?" her mother asked.

"It's just a few blocks over. I'll be fine. His mother died, and his dad's in the hospital..." she packed her bathroom essentials and other hygienics in one bag. She reached for another bag for clothes, mostly lounge ones and underwear.

"His?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, the incident you read about. The man who saved my life," she went on, hoping to convince her mother to let her stay with Tarrant.

"Oh, poor thing," her mother said. "I heard there were four of them."

"Yes, they are his friends. Well, two of them. Another is someone we all know now. She has a job and everything. They are all still here for spring break. Now, please. I told one of them I wouldn't be more than two hours. I'll be late if I don't hurry," She explained further.

"You met a boy?" her mother asked. "Do you like him?"

"Mother! Yes, I like him. I'm going back over to his house whether you want me to or not to help keep an eye on him," she said, zipping up the bag. One last bag she grabbed for pajamas. She grabbed as many pairs that fit. She knew she could always wash them...if she had the time. Nivens would help her, for sure. March, eh, maybe she could see him doing things, but not that much.

"Okay, if you're sure you're fine," her mother said. She had packed everything and zipped up the last bag. She smiled.

"I am, I promise. Thank you mother," she said, hugging her, and then she grabbed her bags.

"Just like her father," her mother said as she watched her daughter leave.

* * *

She returned to the house with everything she needed. Nivens greeted her.

"He's still sleeping. I prepared the guest room as best I could for you. Although I don't know if you'll use it that much if Tarrant stays on the couch. But, it's a place to store your clothes," he told her.

"Thank you Nivens," she said, grateful for everything he did plus keep an eye on Tarrant for her.

Nivens let her unpack and use the dressers to put her things in. She hung her lounge clothes in the closet along with a few pairs of real clothing. In the small open basket she put The Black Rabbit's outfit, reminding herself to wash it. She made the room her own, and for once it expressed her. Well, as much as she could make it to. She laid on the bed, looking at the ceiling for a moment. She wouldn't mind it here...not at all.

**Poor Tarrant! Review plz! More stuff's gonna happen, just you wait!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Updating might be slower now. Working on other stories on the side of this one, so forgive me. This chapter may seem short, but it's all I got for now. **

A knock at the door interrupted her moment.

"Excuse me," Nivens said. "Tarrant might wake up soon. May I have a word? I made some tea." She got off the bed and came downstairs with him. He poured her a cup and they sat down.

"Look," he said. "I haven't really met you properly. You already know my name is Nivens, but I'm very grateful for what you're doing for my friend Tarrant."

"Oh, thank you," she said. "You such a good friend to him. You and March went through quite the plan."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Oh, your laptop is Tarrant's room. I just thought of that."

"Thanks," she said.

"Anyway," Nivens said. "I wanted to just talk with you. But, I'm just thanking you for everything you've done so far. Tarrant has another friend now. That was always hard for him, making friends. We all just go together so well. I mean, I'm a techie person, March is random, Tarrant is kinda mad, and you're..."

"A daydreamer," she filled it in for him.

"Perfect," Nivens said. "See? We don't know why we fit, but we do. We all love tea, maybe that's how we got started."

"I wouldn't be too surprised if it was," Alice remarked. "You guys are just so cool. I've never met anyone like you guys. I mean that in a good way." They spent the evening talking about things. The topic was mostly random, but she learned more about him and March as she talked with The White Rabbit.

"I'd bring him upstairs if you want to sleep in a bed tonight," Nivens said as he saw Tarrant turn over. "His dreams can be quite... well, he moves a lot."

"Oh," Alice said. "I could, I guess."

"It's a suggestion," he told her. "I plan on taking the couch. March I guess can take his parent's room for now. I don't know how long his father will be in the hospital." Alice found that to be an excellent point. Nivens told her he would contact the hospital, for Tarrant's father knew him better than Alice. In fact, they realized Tarrant's father had never even met Alice.

Alice carried Tarrant upstairs to the guest room, where the bed was a queen size, so they both fit. Nivens did the dishes after Alice and him ate. March was still passed out and probably would be until morning.

She laid him on the bed, and then she adjusted his position. She put his hat on the nightstand. As she got ready for bed, she heard him talking in his sleep. He was mumbling at first and she finished brushing her teeth. She came back to him, he kept mumbling, and she couldn't understand him. She crawled in next to him.

He began tossing and turning even worse. "No!" he finally screamed. She shook him.

"Tarrant," she said over and over until he sat up with a start. "Tarrant." He looked to see Alice and the guest room.

"I...s-s-saw it...like I was there," he gasped for air.

"Tarrant," she said again softly. "It was only a dream." She sat up next to him and urged him back down. He faced her as he laid back on the bed. She came closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. He returned the hug, letting the tears fall again.

"Oh Alice," he said. "I miss her." She laid next to him, and curled herself near him. Her figure fit perfectly next to his, like they were two perfect pieces to a puzzle.

"It's okay," she said. "I never knew my father. He died when I was little. I know what that hole feels like." He just held her, but really she was holding him. She was his comfort. "Please try and get some more sleep. You don't get upset when you're asleep." He was still tired, despite the fact that he had slept most of afternoon.

His dream was awful. He saw the accident with his own eyes like he was there. It frightened him terribly, but when he saw Alice, all the bad feelings went away. As long as she was there, he wasn't afraid. His mind dreamt up crazy things, but when he woke up, there she was.

"Alice," he said, trying not to cry. "I love you...so much." Alice smiled and she kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Tarrant. It pains me to see you like this. If there is anything you need, tell me or find me, please," she said.

"Just...hold me," he said, letting fresh tears fall.

"No problem," Alice said, snuggling closer. Tarrant cried himself to sleep, and Alice felt him relax finally. He was asleep and she felt his breathing slow, and she put her head to his chest. She laid there, just listening to his heart beat. Tarrant rolled onto his back and she put her head on his chest. She could stay this way forever.

* * *

The morning sun crept through the window and it shined right in Alice's face. When she opened her eyes, she was still leaning against Tarrant. She sat up, stretching. The clock told her it was seven-thirty. She sniffed the air, smelling vanilla in the air. Nivens had made Vanilla Tea this morning, and she knew it.

Movement was beside her as she saw Tarrant's eyes open. She kissed his cheek.

"Hello," she said and he looked back into her eyes.

"I smell tea," he remarked. She nodded, and they both went downstairs. There was Nivens in the kitchen and March was watching TV.

"Good morning you two," Nivens said. "Tea's on the stove." Tarrant sat down and Alice brought the tea over. He didn't speak at the table or much for the rest of that day. Nivens worked on Alice's computer, clearing history and setting up a new email for her. He was just being cautious.

Tarrant mostly stayed quiet, but he didn't go anywhere without Alice close by. She made Nivens and March a decent breakfast, and later that day, Nivens called to speak with Tarrant's father. He hung up the phone.

"Alice," he said. "We have to go to the hospital."

"Why?" she asked.

"Come here," he commanded, and after giving Tarrant a few words of comfort, she went to Nivens. "His father isn't doing so well. He's been in and out of consciousness and his physical condition isn't fairing. They thought he was going to get better with the drugs, but his body wasn't reacting the way the doctors expected. I don't know if Tarrant should come. I don't want to put him through more."

"Nivens," Alice said. "You know he won't go anywhere without me."

"I know. Maybe I should just go," Nivens said. "I don't want to upset him."

"I'm telling him," she said.

"What?! No," Nivens whispered a little to loudly.

"I'd rather have him realize both are gone then just lying to him. He either grieves twice as long or he grieves twice," Alice said. Nivens sighed.

"Alright, but you're dealing with him. You're good at that stuff, not me. I'll go down myself. His father will die they say sometime today or tomorrow. He's in shock and his back is the worst," he told her.

"Okay," she agreed. She went back over to Tarrant, not wanting to break the news. She wouldn't tell him until his father died. She wished she could have met his father. He seemed interesting.

"Nivens," she said and he turned around before heading out the door. "Tell him about me, and that I'll take care of Tarrant."

"That's a big thing to commit to," Nivens said.

"I know," she said. "But I'm going to do it." Nivens knew she meant it. He would make sure to mention Alice to Tarrant's father. He shut the door behind him, and March went upstairs...with a tea pot.

"Tarrant," she said, and he looked at her. "Come here." She urged him to come closer. She wrapped her arms around him. Then, she held him by the shoulders. She made her face level with his. Alice pressed her lips to his, and at first, Tarrant had no reaction. Then, he kissed back with some emotion. She held that kiss for as long as she could before needing air. When she released he stared at her in slight confusion.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?" she asked. He had no response, and Alice pulled him on to hug him again.

He shed tears for the next few hours. She pulled him away, catching a few tears on her fingertips.

"Listen," she said, but she didn't get the chance to finish.

"I heard Nivens," he said. "My father may die too."

"Tarrant," she said sympathetically. "He could make it. It's not impossible."

"I know," he said. "Only if I believe it is. But, please Alice, believe with me. I'm not sure if I believe, if I even believe, that my belief is good enough. All I'm saying is if you believe, I'll believe more than I originally would..."

"Hatter," she said.

"I'm fine," he choked out.

"I'll believe with you," she promised. "Because I can believe in six impossible things before breakfast."

**Review plz! I hope the next few chapters will be longer. It will get better too! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've been writing a Charlie and the Chocolate fanfic for a while so I've finally gotten around to posting again. My groove is back after it escaped for a while! **

The next day, Tarrant begged Alice to visit the hospital. Nivens had returned, but he was still asleep on the couch. They were in Alice's room, and the sun had just risen.

"Please Alice," he said again. Alice got out of bed, putting on a robe.

"Alright," she gave in. "If you seriously think you'll be fine. Come on downstairs." Tarrant followed her and she put a fresh pot of tea on the stove. She sat with him in the living room again. Tarrant had shed a few more tears and Alice brought the tea when it was ready.

He sniffed the air. "I-is that r-raspberry tea?" he asked.

"You bet," she answered, handing him a cup. She was unsure as of to why every time she or Nivens made tea, Tarrant hadn't any memories of his parents. He didn't seem upset when he'd had a cup or two. He could still have memories, and she'd convinced herself that he would tell if he wanted her to know.

They heard a yawn on the couch across from them. Nivens opened his eyes and stretched out on the couch. He was wearing pajama bottoms with clocks and computers on them. She smiled. So Nivens.

"Nivens," she said. Nivens looked at the other couch seeing Alice and Tarrant. While Alice looked straight at him, Tarrant glanced once. Then, his attention was strictly on Alice again.

Nivens read the look on Alice's face, and it told him multiple things. He yawned again, sitting up.

"Tea's on the stove," Alice said, and Nivens walked into the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked Tarrant one final time as Nivens got his coat.

"Yes," Tarrant said, and Alice had no choice but to let him go to the hospital. Nivens didn't mind, but it was the walk he hated the most. None of them could drive anything, and the hospital was at least a quarter mile away. Alice asked about March, but Nivens wasn't too concerned. March could handle being on his own. After all, the tea in the pot was gone. He'd be fine.

Nivens let them both inside the hospital, and he asked for the room number. When the nurse led them the right direction, Nivens took his two friends to see Tarrant's dad. Alice became nervous all of a sudden. Tarrant had wanted to be here, and that meant Alice came with. She didn't intend on meeting his father. _Last night, you'd thought it would be cool to visit his father_ she told herself. This gave her more confidence.

"He's awake," Nivens said, and Alice looked at Tarrant as if to ask him one last time. He gave her a reassuring glance as best he could and they entered the room.

"Tarrant," his father said, immediately upon seeing him.

"Father," he returned, squeezing Alice's hand beside him. He couldn't tell his father about Mother yet, for that would just bring more shock to him. His father's eyes opened more and as they laid upon Alice, and it became obvious to her who was responsible for Tarrant's eye color.

"Whose this?" he asked.

"This is Alice," Nivens introduced.

"Ah, the lass you told me about. Come here Alice," Tarrant's father urged. She came to the side of the bed, Tarrant still holding her hand.

"You're just like Nivens described. You'll take care of Tarrant?" he asked.

"Yes, but you can survive this," Alice said with confidence. "It's not impossible because nothing is impossible."

"Ah, I see you are the perfect friend for my boy. Always into something and believing anything is possible," Tarrant's father said smiling, then letting out a cough. "My mind can fight this, but my back tells a different tale." A nurse came in to give Tarrant's dad pain medication. Tarrant exchanged a glance with Alice, and all she felt she could do at the moment was smile to comfort him. Nivens looked at his pocket watch; but then he realized it was still spring break. The nurse left the room.

"I'm glad to see you're making new friends Tarrant. You had your mother and I worried over it. No offense Nivens, but Tarrant does need a few other friends," his father said.

"None taken," Nivens replied. At the mention of his mother, Alice squeezed his hand a little harder. He gave her another glance but she kept the firm grip.

"You two were worried I wouldn't make new friends?" Tarrant asked.

"Yes, you always hang around with Nivens and March. I know the three of you were so tight, but we had to move a few towns away. I see you are keeping in touch," his father said. Tarrant gave Alice's hand a tighter squeeze.

"Excuse us for a moment," Alice said, taking Tarrant out of the room.

"Nice girl," she heard his father say before turning the corner. Right when they turned the corner and there was no one in sight (oddly), Alice pulled Tarrant into a hug.

"Want to go back?" she asked. He couldn't speak so he just nodded. Alice knew why and she came back into the room with Tarrant after he calmed down some more. Nivens shot her a glance as they came back in. Alice returned it, suggesting they should leave. Nivens had to make an excuse.

"Ah! The clock Alice!" he said, acting. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Hightopp. We were just passing through this part of town. Thought I should introduce Alice. Now, we are running late."

"Oh!" Tarrant's father said. "That's alright. Thank you for bringing them Nivens. See you Tarrant. Nice meeting you Alice!"

"Goodbye Father," Tarrant said before leaving, and Alice tightened her grip on him again to make sure he could get the words out.

* * *

They returned to the house and after Nivens took their coats, Tarrant sat down and embraced Alice again. They both knew his father didn't know, but that must have only made it harder. Tarrant was still glad to have gone, and Alice was still with him.

That night, Tarrant went upstairs but that was about all he did. Alice had to leave his side so she could change and all. He sat on the bed, just sobbing uncontrollably. Alice came out of the bathroom as quickly as she could to be by his side again. Her hair was still wet, but she didn't care.

Tonight, Tarrant couldn't find sleep as quickly as he usually could. Alice thought he would tire himself out, but the tears kept coming. She tried getting him to fall asleep, but he couldn't just lay down and fall asleep that easily.

"My father made the neatest stuff," he began through a few tears. She knew he would start rambling, but it was about his father, so she decided to listen. He went on about how his father created numerous objects and gadgets. Some had made his family's life easier and some ended up in failures, though his father had told him nothing was a failure.

Alice was once again snuggled up against him as they held each other and she listened to everything. She sighed, knowing Tarrant could be awake all night. He was trying to control the tears, but he wasn't succeeding so far.

Alice kissed him; she thought that if he kept talking, he would start chocking on his tears. When she released, Tarrant at least looked into her eyes. She could read his emotions through his eyes, which made it difficult for him to keep a secret. She knew he wasn't falling asleep any time soon.

Any time soon turned out to to last until seven the next morning, and Alice had stayed awake with him all night. He finally slept peacefully beside her, and she collapsed into him from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry! I haven't been updating b/c of homework and just finishing another Charlie fanfic that I will soon post! I hope to keep this one going for a while now. Review plz. **

Spring Break was coming to a close, and the last weekend was when Nivens and March had to leave.

"Alice," Nivens told her Saturday morning while Tarrant was asleep on the couch. "I've told The Black Rabbit about our situation and she agreed to stop by twice during the weeks to come and help."

"Oh Nivens," she said with joy. "Thank you so much! I will need the help, especially now that school is coming up on Monday." She gave Nivens a hug, and they were still waiting for March, who was upstairs packing.

The phone rang, and Nivens shot Alice a glance. He quickly answered it, so as to not wake Tarrant.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone. His face lit up as he listened to the other end of the phone. Alice's face looked with curiosity at him, and he had a long conversation.

"Of course. I'm sure that will happen today or tomorrow," he said. "Thank you so much. Goodbye." His face looked happy for a moment as he looked at Alice. She stared back, waiting for him to tell her what happened.

"You can pick up Tarrant's father from the hospital today or tomorrow," he finally said, his voice possessing great happiness. She smiled and her eyebrows lifted. They hadn't received a call from the hospital saying his father passed away, so he was still very much alive.

"The doctors thought it was impossible that his body reacted so quickly and turned around the way it did. He's in a wheelchair though," Nivens told her.

"Nothing's impossible," Alice said.

"I know," he responded. That was when March came downstairs.

"I don't wanna leave," he moped as he brought his luggage down the stair (and without falling).

"I know, but school is on Monday. We must," Nivens said. A soft knock at the door came to their ears and Nivens answered.

"Black Rabbit," he said quietly. When she came in, she saw Tarrant on the couch fast asleep. She nodded in understanding.

"Nivens," she greeted, hugging him and he returned it. "Alice." She smiled at her, saying hello. "I take it he doesn't sleep often." She shook her head, and The Black Rabbit saw the circles under her eyes. Alice looked exhausted.

The Black Rabbit had come to see Nivens and March leave to say her goodbyes. She was also helping Alice today, and Alice was relieved somewhat. She knew that work would get done around the house now, but she would always still be with Tarrant.

"Thank you so much for doing this," Alice said.

"Anything for a friend of Nivens'," she replied.

March and Nivens left the house with the little items they brought over to Tarrant's. It was quite the spring break, they all could say that.

"Bye Alice," they both said, getting on their bikes. She and The Black Rabbit watched as they left through the driveway. Nivens glanced back at That Black Rabbit once more, then to Alice before turning around for good.

The two entered the house again.

"Well, how can I help?" Susan asked.

"Well, first of all, I know we have a few dishes. There aren't too many, but girl, I'm so tired. There's always dusting. Don't mind making the beds, it's pointless. Most importantly, wake me up if Tarrant begins talking in his sleep or tossing and turning. Then, I can wake him up from whatever is bothering him. If he does wake up himself, he might ask for me. Just come in and wake me up, I won't mind," Alice explained. The Black Rabbit looked in surprise as she explained every thing to her.

"You two," she said. "Tarrant is a lucky guy." Alice smiled, and she went upstairs to catch some sleep.

She felt herself being shaken a while later. She awoke to see The Black Rabbit.

"Tarrant," was all she said, and all she had to say before she was out of bed. She ran downstairs.

"What happened?" she asked, seeing Tarrant's eyes turning a slight black color. The moment she sat next to him, he tackled her over like a dog would. However, Tarrant wasn't excited. "Okay."

The house smelt fresh and clean to Alice as she held Tarrant. How much had The Black Rabbit done while she was asleep? How long was she asleep even?

"Tarrant," she said. "Your father is still alive." This piqued his interest and he held back the tears.

"We are to pick him up at the hospital today or tomorrow. That call came this morning," she finished. She saw his eye turn a shade greener from the black color they were before.

"I see Black is here," he said. She nodded, telling him she would be stopping by every so often to help out with the housework.

"Look Tarrant," she said, now being more serious. "Are you sure you want to go back to school on Monday?"

"Yes," he said. "I know you'll be there, and I'll see you at lunchtime, I guess. I can't fall behind in schoolwork." That was true. Someone missed a day of school or two and the homework was hard to make up. They didn't share many class together, but it was better than not seeing one another at all during the day.

She passed the subject, and later that day, The Black Rabbit drove Alice and Tarrant to pick up Tarrant's father. They got him into her truck and they drove back home.

His father liked the basement and it was a good thing that stairs weren't the only way to get down there. There was an elevator in which his father used sometimes to bring tools and other stuff up and down easier. Alice always made sure to crack a window so the fresh air could circulate down there so the room wasn't so stuffy.

After he settled himself back in, he asked about Tarrant's mother. Alice shot Tarrant another glance. She could see he wasn't ready and his eyes turned that bluish black color.

"Tarrant," she said. "Go back upstairs. I'll be there in a minute." He obeyed her because it gave him a chance to leave the room. He went up the stairs and into his own room.

"Okay," Alice said. "How to do this."

"What's wrong with Tarrant?" his father asked.

"Well, it's about your wife. The car accident you were involved in...she died shortly after it happened. I'm sorry," Alice said. Tarrant's father looked up at her with shock, but not as much as Tarrant had upon hearing the news.

"So, when you came to see me, Tarrant knew she was gone?" he asked.

"A policeman came to the door and explained to us what happened," Alice told him.

"So, you've been keeping an eye on Tarrant this whole week?" he asked.

"Yup," Alice answered. "Along with Nivens, March and Susan. They helped out a lot, and Susan is still helping as we go back to school."

"You are an exquisite friend Alice," Tarrant's father said. "To drop this depressing subject, I was thinking about being a full time inventor. My construction career is over, don't you think?"

"Sadly, I would have to agree," she said. "But, being an inventor, I'm sure that would keep you busy and I'm told your part time inventions were interesting." He smiled at her, seeing Tarrant told her about him. That came as a relief to him. He thought Tarrant would never talk about his life to anyone else. This Alice was something special.

"My name is Byron," he introduced himself, and Alice shook his hand. He got himself down to the basement by the elevator and set up his office and equipment. Alice asked if he wanted help, but he insisted on doing this on his own.

She went upstairs were Hatter was waiting for her. He was sitting in her room on the bed, hands covering his face. She knocked softly on the door, and he looked up in his condition. Alice went over to him, and sat down. Alice embraced him once more. Then, the sun shone through the window resting on Alice's hair and faintly on Tarrant's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her, finally a sign he was thinking about what was around him. The way he clasped to her was different from the other times. It was more of a hug rather than her holding him for comfort. She stroked his fiery hair.

"I can't tell whether these new tears are happy or sad ones," she told him. He let her go, looking straight into her eyes with sincerity. He was regaining his muchness, as he called it.

"Both," he replied, letting another tear fall onto the bedspread. He tried to manage a smile, but it still couldn't find its way across his face yet. She smiled at him, and his eyes showed all.

"I guess it's our last day of spring break huh?" he said.

"Yeah, back to school tomorrow," she said. Hatter sighed.

"With Nivens and March gone, the place is quiet," he said.

"But, sometimes quiet is okay," she told him. He looked at her quizzically and stomped. "I mean, the quiet is peaceful, serene, and my thoughts and daydreams explode all around."

"Yes, but Alice, the silence is also mournful, eerie and sometimes awkward," he countered.

"Sure, but we had good moments of silence...." she inquired.

"When?" he asked, not believing her.

"Well, there was that night on the roof," she began, but she stopped, afraid to say more. Tarrant could recall that memory very well.

"Yeah, you're right," Tarrant said. "I wonder how my father took the news."

"Very well, actually," Alice said. "He'll mourn at his own time, but Tarrant focus. School tomorrow."

"Hey," Tarrant said. "What about that reward the police mentioned?" Alice thought for a moment. She'd forgotten about that.

"Don't know," Alice confessed. "But, we'll find out. I'm sure it'll be everywhere and the school will make sure we get it." Tarrant nodded.

That night, Byron came out of the basement to eat the dinner Alice prepared.

"Just remember," Alice said. "I'm gone tomorrow. My mother wants me back home. I can't cook here every night."

"Right," Byron said. "I'll make sure we get food. I can cook, somewhat. I'll learn."

That night, Byron asked if Alice wanted the guest room to get some sleep for once.

"I'll be fine. I want to be here just in case," Alice said.

"You mean, you and Tarrant have..." he began, worried now.

"No, Father, not like that," Tarrant said, annoyed. Byron was suspicious about it, but he let it slide for the night. He had no idea Alice had shared a bed with Tarrant for the past week. Byron left them alone and went to his own room.

"Promise me you'll fall asleep," Alice said, climbing into the bed next to him.

"I'll promise you that if you can promise me something in return," Tarrant said.

"What?" she asked.

"You'll be here in the morning," he said.

"Yes," Alice said.

"Then yes to your request as well," he said. She turned her back to him and got comfortable. He smiled and wrapped a protective arm around Alice's waist.

"I love you," he said those words without any hesitation.

"I love you too," she replied.

That was the first night Tarrant didn't cry himself to sleep. Instead, he fell asleep to Alice's soft, rhythmic breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter Six comes with a new OC! Her name is Becky and she is based off one of my friends! **

"Tarrant, wake up!"

Her tone was annoyed as Hatter stirred in the bed. He opened his eyes and Alice opened the blinds, making him jerk his head to the side, away from the light.

"Ah," he said slowly. "What time is it?"

"It's _time_ to get up. School," she said. He noticed she was fully dressed and her hair was in its perfect, Alice order.

"What?" he asked, though he heard her perfectly.

"Tea will be ready in a few minutes. I suggest you get ready," she said, closing the door behind her. He had no idea why she was acting this way this morning. Than again, who wants to go to school after having the week off? He stumbled out of bed, pulling out his mismatched outfit.

Quickly dressing after he smelt the tea in the air, he darted down the stairs. His father was at the table, a cup of tea in hand.

"Hey, I thought I claimed the first cup," Tarrant said sadly but jokingly as Alice sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"He got it first," she said innocently, and Tarrant shook his head, smiling.

"Now that I'm back home," Byron said. "I will start spending more time with you, son. Of course, I am an inventor too, but with the side job over at _The Devil's Pit _as a cashier."

"You're going to work at the bar?" Alice questioned.

"Not at night when all the bar stuff happens, so really, you could say at the restaurant. But, that's for now until my ideas warm up again," Byron said. "Hey, isn't prom coming up?" Alice shook her head at this sudden change of topic.

"I'm not sure," Alice said. "I wasn't hearing the announcements at school." Byron laughed. He knew the topic made them feel a little on edge.

"And about that reward," he continued. "I got a call about it. The school is going to do something, but the big reward from the community is a check for 10,000 bucks. They don't know how else to repay us." Alice's eyes widened. Tarrant looked up from the tea cup currently at his mouth.

"That's...incredible," Alice said. "You two should get a good living off of that for a while."

"But Alice," Tarrant protested. "You must share this too..."

"_You_ saved _me_ from them. You, Nivens and March did all the work. Maybe you three should split it. I don't need money right now," she insisted.

"You are something Alice," Byron said. "Oh, dear me, look at that clock! You two best be off now. Have a good day at school!" Alice looked to the clock, realizing the actual time and glanced back to Tarrant, who had just finished his cup of tea.

* * *

"Class," the teacher said sternly. It was science and Alice wasn't the least bit interested. The class had a project they were all supposed to do, save for Tarrant of course. Alice's partner had done all the work, but he didn't seem to mind it at all. "Today is the presentation day for your projects. Any volunteers?"

Not one hand shot up in the air. It was Monday.

"Fine, then," she said. "I'll just pull the names out of a hat then..." She reached into the hat and drew a name. "Ah, Alice and Ilosovic."

Alice sighed, standing up while Ilosovic stood proudly. He went to the teacher's computer and put in his flash drive. He handed Alice a piece of paper and they presented their project. Alice was slightly impressed with everything Ilosovic had done. They were forced to work together, and she knew he wasn't a science kind of guy.

After they presented, the class gave a lazy clap. She took here place next to Hatter again where she stared off into another daydream.

After a few more presentations, the teacher went over the bookwork they were assigned to do. Alice had done it in class and thank goodness for that. But, she wasn't paying attention.

"Hatter," she whispered. "What was that last answer?"

"87," he answered. Alice looked down at her paper. _Well look at that. Another correct answer and I don't even pay attention half the time, _she thought.

"Thanks. I wasn't paying attention," she said.

"I know." She smiled hearing his scottish accent break through.

The bell dismissed class and Alice and Hatter had to split ways.

"You sure you're okay?" Alice asked, seeing a tear fall from Hatter's face as they stopped.

"I'm fine Alice," he told her. "I'll make it."

"Okay if you're sure," she said, giving him a hug. She gave him one last look before walking in the other direction.

In math class, a new student was introduced. Her name was Becky and she became a part of Alice's group. They began the new chapter and Becky caught on quickly.

"Hi," she said, taping Alice on the shoulder. Her daydream was broken. "I'm Becky."

"Alice," she said, coming back around.

"You daydream a lot, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Alice replied. "Nothing better to do."

"Agreed," Becky said. "I'm good at math, but I don't like it."

Alice invited Becky to sit with her and Hatter at the lunch table today. After all, they would have been the only two. Her other...people...were arrested for having something to do with Jim and having knowledge about his actions but not coming forward to the police about it.

"Hey, aren't you one of those guys who caught that Jim dude in the paper?" Becky asked Hatter as they sat for lunch.

"Yeah," he said. "I went in after Jim took Alice, along with some other friends who live out of town."

"He saved you?" Becky asked, turning to Alice.

"Yes he did," Alice answered.

"That is _so _romantic!" Becky squeaked, and they all laughed.

"Soooo," Becky continued. "Prom is coming up...."

"Your point is?" Alice urged.

"Well, do you have a date?" she asked. Alice blushed slightly, knowing Tarrant was staring at her.

"No," Alice said. "I wasn't really expecting to go. I didn't go last year..."

"But," Becky said. "You're graduating this year!" Becky whined. "You should go. Promise me you'll go." Alice sighed.

"Okay," Alice said. "I'll go if I have a date. Who are you taking? Who could you take? You just got here!" Becky explained in a sneaky voice that she had a date already.

"I know him," she said. "Met him at the mall with this crazy, demanding lady."

"Do I know him?" Alice asked.

"Probably not."

"I say we drop the subject," Tarrant said. Alice couldn't agree more. Deeper in conversation, Alice found that Becky had many of the same interests as she did. Becky wasn't much for being a proper lady, and although she didn't daydream, she climbed trees and didn't mind getting muddy.

* * *

After the final bell rang that day, dismissing school, Alice walked faster down the hallway to meet Tarrant. But, she was stopped by Ilosovic.

"Hey, Alice," he said. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Sure, and sorry I didn't do any of the science project if that's what this is about," she said.

"That's alright. I was busy with it a lot. Anyway, I was going to ask if you had someone to take you to prom," he said.

"Um," she stuttered. Alice wasn't expecting to go to prom in the first place. I f Becky heard she turned what could possibly be her only offer down, she wouldn't be to happy. But, Alice wasn't going with Ilosovic Stayne. She was going to see if her luck played out. _Maybe Tarrant will ask me,_ she thought.

"Sorry," she said. "I already have someone, but I'm flattered you asked."

"Oh," he said. "Alright, see you Alice." Stayne walked away, disappointed. Alice started up the hall again, going a little faster.

"Alice," Tarrant greeted her just as he shut his locker.

"Hey, you won't believe what just happened to me," Alice said, leaning against the lockers.

"What?"

"Stayne asked me to prom. That guy in science that I did the project with," she said, disbelief in her voice. Tarrant gave her a look she had never seen on his face.

"What did you say to him?" he asked.

"I declined of course!" she said, laughing slightly. "It was so weird." Tarrant didn't comment on the matter anymore.

They walked back to Tarrant's house so Alice could get her things and return home to her mother.

"Ready?" Byron asked after Alice had sat on the bed after a half an hour of packing.

"Yes," she answered. "Just give me a few minutes." He wheeled himself to the elevator and went downstairs. Alice sighed.

Then, a knock at the door.

"Tarrant," she said. "Come in." He sat down in silence next to her.

"I know you don't want me leave," she said, sitting up. He came closer to her, finding her lips and kissed her sweetly. She was right, he didn't want her to leave. He parted his lips from hers, just looking at her for a few moments.

"Now I know you _really_ don't want me to leave," she remarked.

"Actually, I was going to ask you something before you left," he said.

"What is it?" she asked, hearing his tone was quite sad.

"Would you...even possibly think, now just think about it. I really don't want you to do something you don't want just because I'm asking you. That would be horrible and I do not want to make you feel horrible or pressured in any case..."

"Hatter," she said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. I'm fine," he said. "Anyway, would you...possibly go to prom with me?"

**A/N: Hehehe. I'm so wonderful that way. Wait for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeeeessss!" she exclaimed, hugging him tightly. His eyes were a dark green color, showing everything he felt.

"I still don't want you to leave," he said, a sad expression gracing his face. She released him from her grasp. "You could stay."

"I know. I don't want to go either, but my mother is waiting and I probably have a things to do. Questions I have to answer," Alice said. "But, I will be back on weekends when March and Nivens come up. I promise you that. Don't worry, be back again before you know it." He smiled a little, seeing as though she was trying to comfort him.

"I'm happy you'll be attending prom then," he finally said. Alice nodded, and for a few moments, they looked in each other's eyes.

She could see all his emotions until his eyes quieted down to their original green color. He saw her blue eyes reflect sorrow and reassurance. Then...

"Alice! You ready?" Byron's voice sounded from downstairs.

"Yeah," she replied. _What a moment ruiner, _she added silently. She stood up, but before she could reach the door, she felt Tarrant grab her wrist. She turned to face him. Without a word, he pulled her in, kissing her once more. This kiss held more passion than the last. Alice felt him put his arms around her waist, and she put hers around his neck. He let go, putting his lips to her ear.

"Fairfarren Alice," he whispered, then let go of her. She held a shocked emotion and it showed across her face. He turned around, back facing her. "Go on. I can't watch you leave."

She came up behind him, knowing goodbye wasn't the right thing to say. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Then, she left the room.

* * *

"Alright," Byron said, managing his way into the car. "Where do you live?"

"Not far, but are you sure you should be driving?" Alice asked warily getting into the passenger's seat. She could drive, but she had no car with her.

"My back is rusty, Alice. My legs are fine," he told her, but she didn't quite process how that made sense. Nonetheless, Byron drove her home.

She took out her luggage from the back seats and walked up to her front door. She thanked Byron and asked if he wanted to meet her mother. He agreed to this, and when Alice went inside, she told her mother Tarrant's father was outside and that she could go out and talk with him.

She unpacked her bags, expecting to find dirty clothes, but...

"The Black Rabbit," she sighed. She hung up her clothes and sat back on her own bed. She hadn't slept in it for a week, and it felt strange to her. She saw her mother talking with Tarrant's father and smiled. They seemed to be getting along fine, which would only help her case of staying there for spring break.

When Byron pulled out of the driveway, her mother came back inside. She came right up to Alice's room.

"So," she said, looking at her daughter. "Want to explain who your friends were and how this whole thing came about? I was worried sick about you when they announced it on the news!"

"This is a long story," Alice said. "Do you want to summary or the longer version?"

"Spare me the details," her mother replied. From there, Alice explained to her mother the girls she'd been hanging around with. Her mother gasped multiple times at what she was doing during the school weeks and what her friends were doing. She was overwhelmed about Alice staying there for so long.

"I will have you here at home," she said, interrupting for a moment. "Continue." Alice then explained Tarrant and how the man Jim had tricked her from a nice time to what she put Tarrant through in the back of the school.

"Why didn't Tarrant tell anyone?" her mother asked.

"Afraid to come forward. I have to admit, the whole thing sounded mad...excuse me wrong word. More like a horror movie so he probably didn't think anyone would believe him except his friends. Moving on," she replied.

Then, she explained how she was held there, but she didn't tell her mother about the scares she had on her back to this day. She also spared her the details of how the place was taken care of.

"Then, Tarrant came after me. I stayed after hearing the awful news about the car accident for Tarrant's sake. And here we are," she concluded.

"His father seems like a good man. He knows what he's doing. I haven't met Tarrant yet," her mother said concerned.

"That's okay," Alice said. "He probably still needs time, but on a better note, I'm going to prom!"

"You are?! Oh honey that's wonderful. With who?" her mother asked.

"Why, Tarrant of course," Alice told her.

"Well, then you need a dress Alice," her mother said.

"Not for a while yet. Just, let us plan this first okay?" Alice said. Her mother agreed, but Alice knew the subject would come back.

* * *

Tarrant sat on his bed, thinking about Alice as his father drove in.

"Father," Tarrant said. "Do you still have those jewelry making things from mother, oh and her metals?" His father looked at him, and Tarrant knew he was thinking about her. "Sorry."

"No, I just, yeah. I think they are still upstairs. I didn't move much," Byron replied and Tarrant shot into his parent's bedroom. He pulled back the closet doors, seeing the box on the top shelf. He pulled it down, and he ran into his own room.

"I can do this," he told himself. He opened the box, seeing everything from his mother and their last session with the string together. But, she was gone now, and he knew she wouldn't approve of him sitting around all day. And, if the stuff wasn't going ot be used...

"Your mother would want you to have that," Byron said in the doorway. Tarrant hadn't even heard him come up in the elevator.

"I know," he said, looking back to the box. "I'm going to make something for Alice."

"I know you love her," he said. "Good luck with it." He wheeled himself back to the elevator.

Tarrant stared at the box for a few more moments, then drew out his mother's special box. She'd bought expensive minerals and stones like rubies and sapphires for as he recalled her exact words: 'for those most memorable occasions and special times.' This was going to be in both of those categories. He thought about Alice's eyes and drew out a sapphire of the perfect size. He found the bag that held the chains they'd made together and found a golden one. He thought of her long, wavy, golden hair and he knew this was perfect to capture Alice. All he had to do was attach the sapphire to the chain by creating a loop himself.

He spent the rest of the night doing this. Tarrant didn't even come to dinner that night, but his father didn't cook that big of a meal. Plus, his father was working on an idea he thought of earlier in the day. Tarrant made sure the loop was gold and that its roundness was more of an oval shape. He liked those the best because they looked natural to him. Now, he had to make the tiniest hole through the gem and make sure the loop's end fit.

Tarrant became cautious. He did not want to screw this up now. He finished the hole at midnight. Then came the final test. He poked the loop's end of gold through the sapphire and it barely fit. He smiled, for that was a good sign. That way, the gem was less likely to slip out. He then took the corresponding chain and once the chain was through the loop, joining the two ends of the loop. He looked at he clock, seeing the time and knew he had to get some sleep. He took his work up to his bedroom and set it on the nightstand. It was perfect, and he knew when the perfect time was to give it to her.

* * *

Alice lay in bed, restless. She laid on her end of her queen sized bed, but she felt so alone. The bed seemed so empty to her. She missed Tarrant right beside her and it felt strange not to feel him there next to her. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms again. In that moment she realized how much she loved him. She'd been there for him when he needed her most. She was the one who held him day and night, literally, and she made sure he didn't starve himself. Alice thought to herself how mad she was to do all of that, yet she did it anyways.

_I guess love makes people go a little mad,_ she thought. _But, all the best people are._ It was the first feature of Tarrant she fell in love with.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Before prom

"Oh my God!" Becky said the next day as she found out that Tarrant was taking Alice to prom. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you." A blush crept up onto Alice's face. She glanced at Tarrant, and today he looked really tired. When she asked him what was wrong, he'd brush it off and never giver her a straight answer.

"Do you have any idea how much my mother was begging at me to get a good dress last night?" she asked as they walked together after school.

"No, but I have a pretty good idea," he said. "Listen, what if you didn't have to buy a dress?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Well, what if I told you I could stitch a garment or two?" he asked.

"I would say you'd be crazy to make me a dress," Alice said. "It's too much."

"Nonsense," Tarrant said. "My father already knows what I'm going to wear and so do I. This way, you would be surprised and we would match for sure."

"I don't know..." she started.

"Come on, all I need from you are your measurements. Just come on over and I'll do them tonight," he insisted. Alice didn't know what to do or what her mother would say about this. She hesitated for a moment, but she saw that look in Tarrant's eyes.

"Alright, but the second I walk in, I'm calling my mother so she doesn't spaz out," she gave in. Hatter smiled, took hold of her hand and together they ran up the street.

"Well, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Byron said when Alice went to the phone. Tarrant smiled at his father.

"I'm making Alice her prom dress," Tarrant said, and his father gave him a look. Tarrant shrugged and said Alice agreed. When she hung up the phone, Hatter took her up the stairs, explaining the measurements he needed to take. Alice sat on the guest bed and he went to get his materials. Tarrant pulled out his tape measure and set a notepad and pencil on the dresser.

"Stand up," he said. She rose and stood in the spot he told her to. He began extending the tape measure and taking notes. Alice sighed, bored as Tarrant wasn't speaking to her at all. He measured her waistline and after taking the note, finally talking.

"Short sleeve dress or long sleeve?" he asked.

"I don't know," Alice said. "I've been sitting in silence for the past fifteen minutes!"

"I have to focus, dear Alice," he said. "But, choose now. I have to measure your arms."

"Alright...short sleeve," she answered. Then, silence again as Tarrant began measuring again. After a few more minutes, Tarrant closed the notepad.

"Alright," he said. "I'm done."

"Okay," she sighed in relief. "Now what? I told my mother I'd be home for dinner and that's not for another two hours..."

"Well then," Tarrant said, eyes turning slightly purple. "I guess we have two hours to burn."

"What are you getting at?" she asked as his arms came around her waist.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm getting at," he practically whispered before his lips touched hers.

"Yes, I suppose I do," she said breathless as he let go. He lifted her up onto the bed and forced her back. Her head hit the pillow as he kissed her neck.

"You have no idea how many times I want to just come up to you during school and without a care in the world, kiss you like we are alone together," he said. She laughed lightly.

"Well, then," she said. "We're not in school, but I'm sorry I make you have to resist me so much."

"Don't be sorry Alice," he said. "I've learned to fight those urges. But, there is one thing I almost can't stand..."

"What's that?" she asked. She had to know.

"I hate it when other boys stare at you, especially that Ilosovic guy," he said, eyes turning a bit orange.

"Hatter," she said, making his eyes turn back. She laughed again at the content of his words. "You have to remember I love _you_, okay? No one else. Stayne creeps me out, I would never go out with him. I didn't know that many boys looked at me when I walked alone though."

"They do, but how can you blame them? You're the most beautiful creature that walks the halls," he said, bending over to kiss her neck again.

"Hehehe," Alice said mischievously as he trailed down to her collarbone. "And they're just jealous I'm taken." Tarrant kissed her lips again and began moving his hands up and down her waist, finally resting them on her thighs.

"You're talking in a way that's making me on edge," he said, scottish tongue hinting in his voice and eyes turning more purple. She lifted her torso up towards him to kiss him, but he quickly brought his hands to her stomach and pushed her back down. His head followed to capture her in a passionate kiss. Her arms came automatically around his neck to hold him in place.

"Damn to tea I love ye," he said, letting go of her lips.

"I love you," she returned.

"Alright, break it up," Byron said from the doorway. "I really didn't need to witness that going to my room to get one piece of equipment."

"Ye chose to look," Tarrant countered.

"So true," he replied, wheeling away.

"Nice moment ruiner," Alice said, dropping her arms. Tarrant's eyes turned back to green.

"I know right?" he said, releasing her as well. Alice got off the bed, clearing her throat.

"Maybe I should go," she said.

"Please don't," he said, hand around her wrist. "Just wait one moment." Alice waited in the bedroom as Hatter ran into his own room. He looked at the necklace, but hesitated.

"Not now," he told himself. Now what was he to do? Alice was in the other room, probably wondering why he ran off. Then, he thought of something.

"Alice," he called from across the hall.

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Blue," she answered. "Why did you run in there to ask me?"

"Nothing really," Tarrant said, making the note in his notepad. That would be the color of the dress, whether his father had to get him another tie or not to match it. He came back into the guest bedroom. Alice thought that was a little strange.

"I should go," she said again. Tarrant made a sad look on his face.

"If you wish," he said. He wasn't going to hold her back, not if she didn't want to stay.

"My mother should want me home I would think," she elaborated.

"Alright," he agreed.

"Bye Hatter," she said, kissing his cheek.

"See ye around Alice!" Byron said from downstairs.

"Fairfarren," Hatter said.

So, Alice left, and right when the door closed....

"Ye _had_ to interrupt the moment?" Tarrant complained.

"I'm you father, son. It's what my job is," Byron replied. "Besides, yer takin' her to prom." Tarrant refused to argue anymore. His father would win.

Instead, he went back upstairs to get cloth ready. Prom was next Saturday, so he didn't have much time. He went into his mother's private room in the house. It was relatively small, but it was just enough to make clothing and store some away in the closet. He dug out the dark blue silk, notepad in hand, and began measuring.

* * *

"He's _making...MAKING_ you a prom dress?!" Becky squealed as soft as she could. Alice was whispering with her about the entire thing. She could believe it either. But, Tarrant did look tired over this.

"You're waring yourself out," Alice said that day.

"Nonsense," Tarrant said, but the yawn that followed begged to differ.

"Don't forget, assembly," Alice reminded him. Oh how could he forget?

The school assembly was going to address the whole Jim thing and what Tarrant and his mad friends did that day. Too bad his friends had to go through a whole other assembly at their school. It was to take place the last hour and a half of school, cutting a few classes short.

"Now, it's been in the news and I'm sure you've all heard what happened," the principle announced into the microphone. "Two of our students were involved in a tragic and unthinkable act. Tarrant Hightopp and Alice Kingsley became victims of Jim Zeliaski...." That speech went on and on. The school even had pictures, some very graphic, about the area. The principle asked Tarrant and Alice to come down and talk about what happened. They did so, both nervous.

"Well," Tarrant began. "I didn't know what to expect when my friends and I went in that house, but I could never have imagined anything like what I saw. I think the pictures explain it all, but you'd have to be there to feel the true horror of what was inside." He didn't say much more, and when Alice went up to the microphone, she took Tarrant's hand so it was masked by the podium.

"Being there," she said. "In the place for as long as I did, the feeling is hard to describe. No one was given food or water, and I witnessed some of the most horrific things. I would have to approximate this, but all the people I knew in there were women, but very strong women. They were there longer than I was, and they survived the beatings and have the scares to prove it. I'll never forget this one woman. Her name was Alex, and she'd been one of the first women to be there, when the operation just began. She made deals with the guards to get decent food, she saw the place turn filthy and disgusting, so she told me my first night. She sat in her cell all day in the corner, and she was kind to the other girls. She helped me out, that's for sure. But unfortunately, the day before Tarrant came for me, everyone in that area had to watch her die. We watched her beat with the whips, the cracking sound still covers my ears. We watched her bleed on, and on, and on. She had a strong spirit, but after a while, her body gave way. She leaned forward, hanging and still taking it. And, they kept going. Most of the woman looked at her and the men who did the lashings. After they brought her down, she had passed out. They took her away and I never saw her again," Alice stopped and the room was dead silent.

Tarrant squeezed her had tighter. She had never told him, and he hadn't heard her during the night at all struggling from the experience. Never once did she complain about him. She stayed awake with him all those nights and spent her spring break by his side almost ever waking hour. Alice was a strong woman and Tarrant hadn't fathomed exactly how much. A tear escaped his eye for Alice. The audience clapped after Alice finished. The students were astounded and applauded for Alice coming forward and having the guts to tell that story.

After the assembly, some students came up to her and told her how brave she was and how strong. Tarrant stood with her until they walked home.

"You never told me that story," he said. "I'm so sorry."

"Tarrant," she said soothingly. "You didn't need to hear it. I would have told you one day, but with everything you were through..."

"It was not as bad," he said.

"Yes, but you needed me," she said. "And you came for me in the time of my need. That's all I could ever ask for. I didn't even know you would go that far just for me."

"I realized then, Alice how much I loved you," he said and then all was quiet. Alice inhaled a deep breath of fresh air, smelling the moisture from the prior rainfall. She exhaled, and turned to Hatter.

"Mom wants me back," she said to split the silence like a knife. He kissed her one last time before she walked off in the other direction.

That night, Tarrant worked overtime on that dress. He wanted his weekend with Nivens and March. He cut out the main fixture and designed it all in that one night. He added a few sparkles so when the light hit the dress just right, there was a small glistening effect to it. He finished that at one in the morning.

**Review plz!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Weekend and Rabbits**

By the weekend, Tarrant had the dress completed except for the final touches on the sleeves. He slept until noon on Saturday and Byron caught him coming downstairs.

"Yer friends are down at _The Devil's Pit_," he said. Tarrant glanced at the clock.

"Oh my cup of tea!" he exclaimed. "Is it really that late?"

"Yes, you've been working too much my boy. Take a break today," his father said.

"Oh I will. I can't believe I just did that!" he said. "I'm going out!"

"Bye," Byron said as if he expected Tarrant to jolt out the door.

* * *

"I am so sorry Alice," he said, entering and seeing them right away at the bar area. Really, only Alice and March were sitting there. "Oh."

"Hatter!" she exclaimed, running to him and jumping into his arms. "I called and your father said you were still sleeping!" He returned her hug, spinning her around and setting her back down.

"Yeah, he thinks I overwork, which is out of the question really. I was just busy," he explained. "March!"

"Hatter, what's down?" he said and gave him a shoulder hug. Tarrant sat down between them, ordering a glass of tea.

"Where are Nivens and The Black Rabbit?" he asked, and Alice curled her lips as if she were nervous. March glanced at her and she looked back into his eyes. She smiled and then March cracked. He began laughing like mad, falling off the seat and onto the floor. Alice let a small laugh out, then she bent over, not wanting Tarrant to see how red her face was. Finally, she laughed out loud. It was so funny!

"What'd I say?" Hatter asked, but they kept laughing. Alice calmed down first after many moments of pure laughter.

"hehe...it's nothing...haha...really....it's just so....ahahahaha! OBVIOUS!" She almost yelled and March seemed to laugh louder than before. Alice gave a smirk followed by a few more giggles. She tried taking deep breaths, but she was epically failing. March was rolling around on the floor now, bottle of tea in hand, hugging it close as his mad laughter continued.

"Alice," Hatter said, grabbing her. "What happened?" She managed to take one deep breath and then a few more followed, but she still had the giggles.

"Okay..." she said. "How to explain this. Oh I know! Okay, let me put it this way. Black, White, gone for a half hour now....oops!"

"What'd I miss?" The Black Rabbit asked, then she saw March on the ground in a fit of laughter. "Alrighty then." Tarrant caught the sweat running off her forehead. Then, Nivens came out from the back.

"Alice," he said. "Oh hello Tarrant!" Then he saw March. "March?" he said slowly.

"Nothing," Alice said, a laugh contained inside. Hatter looked at Alice suddenly.

"Ah ha!" he said. "Got it!" Alice knew he had it.

"What happened?" Nivens repeated Hatter's earlier question.

"Yeah Nivens, what happened?" Alice countered. Nivens gave Alice an innocent look, but she could see straight through it.

"Fine!" Nivens said. "But, did you really have to know?"

"No, but it was too obvious for us," she replied.

"Great," The Black Rabbit said, wiping her forehead. "Now they all know we just made out!" March got off the floor, face red as a rose. He ceased laughing.

"Whew! Oh, that was good!" he said, positioning himself back on the chair. The Black Rabbit poured him another glass of tea, but March chugged the stuff in the bottle first.

"That's okay," Alice said. "I mean, you know, from when you walked-"

"True," she interrupted. Alice didn't need to finish that sentence. Tarrant apologized for sleeping in again. March and Alice decided to go back to Alice's house, as March had never seen her home or met her mother. Tarrant hadn't done so either, and Alice asked if Nivens wanted to come along too.

"Might as well," he said.

"I'll take my lunch break now then," The Black Rabbit said. "I should come too."

* * *

They made their way to Alice's house and she let them inside.

"Mother?" she called. Her mom was in the family room and Alice introduced her to her friends.

"This is Tarrant, Byron's son," Alice said finally.

"Ah, so nice to finally meet you Tarrant," her mother said, shaking his hand. They sat together while The Black Rabbit and Alice's mother ate lunch to chat. When Susan said her break was almost over, she got up to leave, saying goodbye to Nivens and the rest of them.

"She's nice," Alice's mother commented as Susan left. March and Nivens were going back to Tarrant's house later because they were going to sleep over, but they left their stuff at the bar in the back rooms. Alice's mother spent some more time talking with Tarrant. She was wary of him at first, and her response to him making the prom dress was pure shock. He didn't mention how far along the dress was. He didn't even want Alice to see it until the day of. Hatter knew it would fit her and he would make sure to finish the entire dress Sunday night.

Alice went back to Tarrant's house with him, entering to see his father overjoyed.

"I'm an official inventor!" he said then added, "Part time."

"That's great Dad," Tarrant said, happy for him. _Now, maybe we'll have less interruptions._ That's what he hoped at least. Just then, Nivens and March came into the house, bags occupying their arms.

"I'm taking the guest room," Nivens declared, walking upstairs. Byron smirked as Nivens made his way up the stairs.

"Yeah, only 'cuz you called it before me _and _I owe you a soda from when we said something at the same time!" March countered. Alice smiled as March found the couch.

"Oh, do I see a guy's night in the future?" Byron asked. Nivens was on the stairs (he would get himself situated later) and March was laying down and both of them piped up. Tarrant looked at his father, a look of surprise on his face.

"HELL YEAH!" all three of them said at the same time.

"Jinx! March owes me a/another soda!" Nivens and Tarrant exclaimed.

"Double jinxNivensowesmepotoftea! Ha!" Tarrant said really fast, pointing to Nivens.

"Damn it!" Nivens said, snapping his fingers.

"Come _ON_!" March said. "Now I owe Nivens two sodas and Hatter one soda!"

"_And_ I owe Tarrant a pot of tea!" Nivens said with narrowed eyes.

"Wouldn't Tarrant owe Nivens a soda and Nivens owe Tarrant a soda?" Alice asked in a whisper to Hatter's father.

"Nope," Byron answered. "Because they both tagged March. If Hatter would have said Nivens the first time then yes, Nivens would owe him a pot of tea and a soda."

"Ah, got it."

"Anyway," Alice said. "Tarrant, you must tell me why you have been so tired lately."

"That, dear Alice is a secret," Tarrant said. "And you can't, well _see_ it, until I say so."

"Oh, okay," Alice pouted. "But I really want to know!"

"You'll know," Byron said. "Believe me, you'll know." Tarrant and his father exchanged a glance.

"Fine, I guess I'd better go then. You boys can have your guy's night," Alice told him.

"Wait," Tarrant grabbed her wrist. He let go, but she came closer and they kissed in front of everyone in the room! They broke apart, hearing:

"Awwwwww," from Nivens.

"Rebel!" from March.

"Didn't need to see that," from Tarrant's father. Alice shut the door behind her, and walked to the sidewalk. Her smile was hidden from everyone and she laughed to herself on the way home.

**Note: Should I do Guy's Night? If yes, give me a few ideas about what you people want them to do. It can be modern, and I might ask you what you mean if I have no idea what it is. But, if you want a funny scene, I'll do Guy's Night. Reviews are necessary! Otherwise, if I don't get five suggestions after a week of this being up, it's straight to prom! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry, didn't get enough reviews for Guy's Night and my mind is a blank page, so it's straight to prom. I'm finally updating! now **

Prom

The week of prom gave students less homework in most classes. Alice actually did her homework now. She was anxious to see what Hatter had done with her prom dress. He had finished it Sunday night and was completely ready.

"I want to see the dress!" her mother exclaimed Friday night. "I must come by!" Alice was at Hatter's house and he hadn't even shown _her _the dress yet. She hung up the phone.

"My mother is coming," she sighed.

"That's alright. Tell her we are somewhere important and until we come down, she won't be able to see it until I'm ready," Tarrant told his father before leading Alice upstairs. He took her into the small room where no one would disturb them.

"You ready, Alice?" he asked. She nodded.

"I've been ready forever now!" she said. Tarrant opened the closet door, revealing the most beautiful dress Alice had ever seen.

It was dark blue, extending to the floor and there were sparkles around the midsection. It looked as if he planned every step. This dress was for her and Tarrant made it! Her eyes widened.

"I take it you like it?" Tarrant asked.

"I love it!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly. "That is more than anything I could ever hope for. So much better than a store! Tarrant!" He hugged her in return, but let her go.

"Now to see if it fits," he said, taking it out of the closet. He left her in the room to change and Alice could not stop looking at herself. The dress looked so beautiful on her. She loved it!

"You can't take that long, can you?" Hatter asked from the door.

"No, come in," she said. "Just looking at myself constantly." He smiled, walking in and making sure the door closed behind him. His eyes lit up, seeing everything had fallen into place. His measurements were exact and the color was perfect.

"You look astonishing Alice," he said, coming up from behind her. He was dressed in his regular outfit. "You won't see my suit until the day of. It matches though. I made sure of it." His arms wrapped around her waist.

"This couldn't be anymore perfect, Tarrant," she whispered. She looked down to see his hands wrapped in their usual bandages, but she saw a leak through them. A red leak.

"Hatter," she said, taking his hands and twisting out of his grasp. "What on earth?"

"Oh, that's nothing," he said. "I pricked myself while working on something is all."

"Nonsense," she said. "I'm changing that."

"Not in that dress you're not," he said. She smiled.

"Of course not," she answered. She changed into her normal outfit, and went back to Tarrant.

"That was fast. Why are you so persistent about this?" he asked.

"Because," Alice told him. "I want to see what your work does to you." He knew she wasn't going to like what she saw. The gasp said it all to him as she uncovered his bandages.

"Tarrant!" she exclaimed. "Does that hurt?"

"I'm used to the pain by now, Alice. It's nothing," he said again.

"I'm changing it anyway," she declared, finding a new piece of wrap for him in the cabinet. She replaced his bandage and wrapped it tightly enough around his hand.

"You forgot about your mother who is probably downstairs waiting to see you in that dress. Go," he told her. She went out of the room, knowing he was right. Tarrant walked out minutes later.

"Alice, are you up there?" her mother called.

"She's changing," Tarrant called, appearing from above.

"What are you doing my boy?" Byron asked.

"Changing my bandage," he said, and his father nodded. It wasn't a complete lie, he just didn't tell them the entire truth.

He knocked on the door again.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Alice opened the door, and Tarrant led her downstairs.

* * *

"Oh, Alice!" her mother gasped. "That is so beautiful on you!" Tarrant's smile widened, knowing her mother liked it _almost_ as much as she did.

"And Tarrant did this?" her mother said, amazed. She looked at the boy. "You are a wonder!"

"Thank you Ms. Kingsley," Tarrant replied, tall and proud.

* * *

The next night, Tarrant drove to Alice's house, where Alice was probably already dressed and ready to go. He was running a little late since March called him and they had talked longer than expected.

He knocked on the door, and Alice jumped from the kitchen.

"Have a fun time," her mother called as she gathered her bag. She opened the door, seeing Tarrant, head bowed.

"Your carriage my lady," he said, gesturing to the car. She could only smile at him as he did this.

"Oh Hatter," she said, getting into the car. "I must warn you, I'm not a professional dancer."

"Neither am I, but let's have a fun time tonight," he said, starting up the engine. They rode in silence, waiting to see what their school had become. Flashing lights and dark hallways, that's what Alice saw.

Tarrant got out of the car, letting Alice out and leading her inside.

"This place is amazing!" she breathed.

"Oh, my, GOD!" Tarrant said the words separated. "Look, at, that."

"What? What?" Alice asked curious.

"Over there," he pointed. She gasped. Stayne had asked Iracebeth to prom! She was one of the most popular girls in the school, and Alice didn't like her one bit. She liked her sister though. But, Iracebeth was demanding and selfish.

The introduction was given by someone neither Alice or Tarrant knew and the dancing part began.

"Do I have the honor of the first dance?" Tarrant asked, making Alice chuckle.

"Of course Tarrant," she said, taking his hand. The music started as upbeat, playing songs they would hear at a party. Some girls got together and danced (very unprofessionally) to this music and Alice had wished she would have seen Becky.

Just as she thought about that...

"Oh, Alice!" Becky was calling her. She looked over Tarrant's shoulder, for they were in the midst of hugging, and saw her friend.

"Becky!" she called back and Tarrant turned around. "Who's this?" She had come up with a boy Alice had never seen before.

"Alice, Tarrant," Becky said. "This is Sam. Sam, these are my two friends, Alice and Tarrant."

"Nice to meet you," Sam said.

"And you the same," they introduced themselves. As the next dance began, it was slower this time. Tarrant asked Alice if she knew how to do the waltz.

"O.M.G. My mother made me learn that dance," she said, recalling the memory.

"Well then," Tarrant said, taking her again out to the floor. As they danced, another couple accidentally bumped into them.

"Susan?" Alice asked, shocked.

"Nivens?" Hatter asked, the same shock.

"Hey," Nivens said, a smile on his face. "Fancy meeting you here." Susan just smiled at Alice. She knew what was going on.

The waltz had ended and the two couples sat and talked for a while. More upbeat music began again after a few more slow songs. Susan asked if they wanted to dance again, but Hatter interrupted.

"Actually, Alice," he said. "I must talk with you for a moment." Susan gave Alice a wink and she walked outside with Tarrant.

"Well," Alice said. "What is it?" Tarrant cleared his throat.

"It's nothing," he said as another couple went back inside, leaving them to be the only ones out there. He swiftly came behind Alice while digging into his pocket, taking out the necklace. He placed it around her neck before she could turn around.

"I just wanted the moment alone," he whispered, fastening the chain. She gasped.

"Hatter," she said. "You did this too?" He didn't say anything, only placing his arms around her waist.

"Why? You did too much," she said, touching the gem.

"Nonsense, dear Alice," he contradicted. "I have been meaning to make you that as a thank you for standing me throughout your spring break." She was mesmerized by the gem on the golden chain and how it matched her dress.

"I can't believe you did this," she said, turning in his grasp. His lips brushed against hers, silencing any more words that wanted to escape.

"I love you, Alice," he said as their lips parted. "You look so breathtaking in tonight."

"Well, half of that is your doing," she said. "I love you too."

He kissed her one more time, pulling her closer as if they were at his house in that guest bedroom by themselves. That time, after they released, he began kissing at her neck. She didn't mind this at first, but then she remembered where they were.

"Tarrant" she said, lifting his shoulders up. "We're at school remember?"

"Sorry," he said. "Got lost for a moment." She noticed his eye color changing from purple back to green.

They went back inside, seeing The Black and White Rabbit dancing to another slow rhythm. When that one ended, the announcer asked everyone to dance with someone besides the person who brought them. Alice noticed Stayne was looking at her, but Nivens got to her first.

"Alice?" he said. "Would you honor me the dance?"

"Gladly," she replied and she also noticed Tarrant had taken The Black Rabbit. She saw Stayne turn away, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is something wrong Alice?" he asked as he spun her.

"No, you saved me from a load of drama and I thank you," she replied.

"Oh, alright then. If this is appropriate, I must say you look wonderful tonight," he said.

"Thank you, Hatter made the dress and the necklace," she replied.

"Oh?" Nivens asked surprised.

"He didn't tell you?" Alice asked.

"Didn't have a clue," Nivens told her. "But, I knew he was always good with sewing and hat making. That's why we call him Hatter." Alice finished her dance with Nivens and was handed back to Hatter.

"Glad you came," he whispered as they slow-danced.

"Glad you asked," she whispered back over his shoulder.

**Sorry there wasn't much for Prom, but I kinda thought it was going to drag out more if I continued, and this seemed like a perfect place to stop. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is short, so here it is. I skip ahead to the end of the year. **

Graduation

"I can't believe high school is practically over for me," Alice was telling Becky on Monday when they came back to school. "And I spent way too much of it hanging with the wrong group of people and daydreaming and barely getting by."

"You have to have had some good times," Becky told her.

"Yeah, I guess even if they weren't really my true friends, we did used to have fun until the first girl got a boyfriend who worked at a bar and got us free drinks and things," Alice supposed.

"Well, you took some classes that were useful, right?" Becky asked.

"Some," Alice said.

"Hello ladies," Hatter said, sauntering up the middle of them. "What are we talking about?"

"How I wasted my high school time and how it's pretty much over," Alice said sadly, adding a sigh.

"Oh," he said. "Well, why so depressed? Graduating I hear is a blast!"

"Yeah, I guess," Alice said, not noticing Becky turned into the other hallway.

"It'll be fine," he said, kissing her forehead quickly. "Come on, last class."

_

* * *

A month later: _

"That's the graduating class of 2010!" the principle finally said after running through all their names and handing out the diplomas. Alice was separated from her friends, knowing their last names were all over the alphabet. Nivens and March weren't even at their school. That made her sad, but she had The Black Rabbit, Hatter, and Becky. When they were allowed to scatter everywhere, the friends caught up with each other.

"Wish Nivens and March were here," Hatter said and Alice couldn't agree more, but they didn't have much time to talk before...

"Party at the Stayne residence for graduation! The place is huge!" someone yelled. Apparently, everyone was invited to this, and Hatter gave Alice a glance.

"Want to go or stay in?" he asked.

"I'll go," she said. "As long as Susan will come too."

"Agreed," The Black Rabbit said. "I'm a supervisor there anyways. I'm technically Stayne's 2nd cousin."

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hatter said. Becky was definitely going, and after the ceremony, Hatter gave March a call and The Black Rabbit gave Nivens a ring. They would go too, just because they were free and had no other way of celebrating such an occasion.

_

* * *

After school:_

"Congrats son," Byron said. "And now you're going to a party to celebrate? Does Nivens have his phone?"

"Yes," Tarrant answered, Alice by his side. "Well, officially out of high school."

"Yep, then you plan on going to college?" his father asked. "I've got the money saved for whatever you wish, as long as you're not planning on being a doctor."

"No, not up my ally," Hatter said. "More like designing."

"Well then, that's a fine thing," Byron said. "Well, have fun at the party, and don't you two go getting drunk and doing something you will regret." They sighed, and Tarrant took Alice to the party later that night.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Personally, this is my fav chapter, but I still would like reviews!**

**Sticks, stones and Stayne**

"Holy light fixtures," Hatter said, pulling up to the driveway which was filled with cars already.

"Wow, I knew Stayne and Iracebeth were a popular couple, but this is crazy," Alice rambled. Hatter parked the car and let Alice out. She reminded him of what his father said, but she didn't think he was listening very well.

They walked inside, and there were lots of people in tiny spaces. The hallways were actually wide, but no one could tell with everyone moving around and boys wandering into the kitchen. The media blasting from one room and shouting going on in another.

"This is a party!" Tarrant exclaimed. "Where's the tea?"

"Um, Hatter," Alice said. "This is a teenage party, and used-to-be seniors are drinking beer."

"Ah, yes of course. I knew that," he said, reaching into a nearby cooler "Want one?"

"I'll pass," she said. "I just got here." Hatter popped the cap off and drank the alcohol. Alice went into the kitchen, where she found The Black Rabbit.

"Hey!" Susan greeted. "Care for one?" She was holding a beer.

"Later," she said, practically screaming. "We just got here." There were guys on top the couches and couples heading upstairs to be "alone". They were dancing on tables and opening chips everywhere. Alice became comfortable in this surrounding by being next to her friend for a moment or two.

"What's Nivens up to?" Alice asked.

"Over in the garage with March. The guys are playing some games down there," The Black Rabbit answered. Alice wasn't going in the garage, partially because she had no idea which direction was which in this house. She watched the guys with Susan and laughed at them as they became drunk.

"Hey, Alice," Stayne's voice interrupted. "Nice to see you here."

"Hello Stayne," Alice returned kindly, noticing he too held a beer.

"And who is this?" he asked, looking to The Black Rabbit.

"Name's Susan," The Black Rabbit said, popping a beer and handing it to another dude.

"Oh, hey Alice come here, I need to talk to you," Stayne yelled.

"Go on, say it," she yelled back.

"Somewhere where we can hear each other," he said. Alice followed him upstairs, which made her a little suspicious of his intentions. Stayne closed the door behind him.

"Okay, so how've you been?" he asked. She knew he was stalling.

"Stayne, get to the point. I much dislike waiting," Alice said. He got closer and Alice could smell the beer on his breath, and it was strong. He forced her back onto the bed.

"I like you," he bluntly said, and Alice immediately understood.

"Um, no," she said, shoving him off of her, and getting off the bed.

"Come on!" he said. "Have a beer!"

"Fine, since everyone keeps asking," she said, taking one from the dresser that wasn't opened. She drank it slowly, not liking the brand taste that much. She walked out of the room where she cared less what Stayne did.

She spotted Nivens coming down the stairs.

"Nivens," she yelled and he turned around.

"Alice! I knew you were here. I saw Tarrant downstairs a while ago. Seen March?" he shouted.

"No!" she shouted back.

The guys got really, really drunk after a few hours. They were hanging onto rails and slurring their words and everything else that came along with too much to drink. The guys that danced on the tables spilt their beers a lot, but managed to get a few good gulps out of them. She looked at the one beer she just finished and cracked another one open. She went to see Susan again.

She saw Tarrant on top of one of those tables with no beer (he must've dropped it). Her eyebrows lifted as she saw him doing an odd dance with people around him. He moved almost like the worm standing upright. It was a miracle how he was still upright, though. His legs came up to his chest doing this crazy dance.

"What is he doing?" she asked the guy next to her who seemed to be watching it.

"Futterwacken," he answered, sounding somewhat sane to her, yet what she thought he said was pure nonsense. She didn't bother, thinking he was drunk too.

"This'll be fun at the end when I get to be Nivens' designated driver," The Black Rabbit said. Alice smiled at that, looking at Tarrant and thinking that exact same thing.

Stayne had come back into the picture, shouting like a gangster, "How about some real music in 'ere?" And everyone around him screamed as he put on the next song:

_I like big butts and I cannot lie_

_you other brothers can't deny_

_when a girl walks in with that itty bitty waist_

_and that round thing in your face you get sprung!_

Stayne ripped off his shirt, exposing some hard abs. Alice's eyebrows rose further as she watched this, drinking out of her beer once more. He began dancing and shaking his pelvis in and out. Girls began coming up there and Alice saw Iracebeth in the next room from where she was, not seeing any of this.

Stayne came down, another beer in hand and came up to the Alice and Susan.

"So, 'ow 're YOU?" he asked, looking at The Black Rabbit.

"Fine," she said, cracking a beer.

"Hehehaha, yer perddy," he slurred. "and HOT!"

"And, you're drunk," she said, making Alice laugh.

"Whew, I donno 'bout that sugar..." he began.

"Oi! 'ands off, ya bloody pig!" another voice came in. "Tha' one's 'ine!"

"Holy shit, Nivens is hit hard," The Black Rabbit said, staring at him.

"Na! Yer jus' jeallllllllous," Stayne said, wrapping his arm around The Black Rabbit. She lifted him up and threw him across the counter top.

"whhhhheeeeeewwwww!" a guy screamed, turning some people's attention to what had just happened. "Fight!" They all started cheering, even though nothing happened. Susan sighed.

"It's about time I get out of here," she said, looking at Nivens as he tried to catch his balance, resulting in him falling face first into the floor. "Could you find March for me?" Alice nodded, wondering where Tarrant had gone too. He was probably drunk too, and she had no idea what he had done.

She found another door wide open and she squeezed her way past. She'd found the garage.

* * *

There were darts flying (not the best thing when the shooters are drunk) and a pool table. There was much more, but Alice couldn't see much with all the people crowding in the room. Smoke was everywhere in there, and she coughed her way around, finally finding March passed out on a couch.

"Wonder how long he's been out," she asked herself, throwing out her beer bottle. She picked him up, seeing he was heavier than he looked, and carried him back to Susan.

"Thanks," she shouted. "Help me get them to the car. Then, I'll help you find Tarrant." The Black Rabbit was perfectly sane throughout this whole thing and she'd been serving the beer.

Coming out of the party, everything in Alice's ears went wild. It was suddenly quiet. Her hearing was fine though.

"Whoa," she said as Susan asked her to put March in the back seat. "This feels strange."

"It will when we return with Tarrant too," The Black Rabbit said. "Come on." Alice went back inside and didn't see Tarrant in the garage. She went upstairs and he wasn't there either. She went into what she thought was a living room and saw him dancing around still, but right in front of her, he fell down, another beer slipping out of his hands.

"Come on, you," Alice said, picking him up, partially. "Susan!" The Black Rabbit had to help get Tarrant out of the room and around countless people before heading out the door again.

"How many have you had?" Susan asked, getting a passed out Hatter in the passenger's seat.

"A few. Not more than five," she answered. "And I finished my last one a half hour ago."

"Alright, just be careful," The Black Rabbit warned. "Make it back safely."

"I will," she told her friend, getting into the car, and pulling the keys out of Tarrant's pockets (amazed they were still in there).

"He won't be feelin' good tomorrow," Alice said to herself, seeing Susan drive out of the driveway. She started the car and began driving back to Tarrant's house...

* * *

"How did I know this was going to happen?" Byron asked, greeting Alice and his passed out son at the door. He wheeled his way to the elevator after letting her in and came up to the first floor. "How many did you have?"

"About four," Alice answered. "I remember what happened to me, but I'm not sure I can speak for Tarrant. I wasn't with him the whole time." She laid him on his bed, his father just outside the room. He sighed.

"He ain't gonna like tomorrow. Mind comin' over? I have work to do, and I hate leaving you with the messy job, but The Black Rabbit probably has her own issues with Nivens."

"Sure," Alice said. "I'm off now for summer, but I could get a job somewhere I suppose."

"After this, please," Byron asked. "I know the library is looking to hire someone. I can call them up for you."

"Oh! Please do!" she said. Books were something she could handle easily. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"No problem, dear," he said. "I'll call tomorrow. I'm sure your mother wants you home."

"I suppose," she said, sighing. "Just make sure he doesn't puke in his sleep."

"I'll watch him," he said. "But, I don't want you walking home. I'm calling your mother."

"But, it's like two in the morning," Alice contradicted.

"Don't worry, she's up I'm sure. Look at me," he said as the elevator closed. She knew he made a point there.

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here comes the aftermath! Enjoy.**

**Holy Hangovers!**

Alice awoke to her phone ringing in her bedroom. She had not a clue how long it had been going off for, but she reached over, grabbing the phone and pushing the talk button.

"Hello?" she asked, very tired. It was only seven in the morning.

"Alice?" Byron's voice came from the other end of the line. "My greatest apologies for waking you this early, but could you possibly come over in about an hour?"

"Whatever for?" she asked, sitting up.

"Well, it's Tarrant," he said warily in the phone. "I'm not quite sure what's going on. His eyes are changing these odd colors..."

"You would know better than me," she began.

"I know, but they won't change back no matter what I do. I've tried everything and you are my last resort. He's not too bad, but if you could," he said, and she realized how much this was bothering him. She lifted the covers off herself and stood up, yawning.

"Be there in an hour," she promised.

"Thanks a bunch!" he said before they hung up. Alice looked at herself. She needed a shower, clean clothes, her hair combed terribly, and something to eat. All in an hour...

She showered the quickest she had ever done. She woke up more as she came out of the shower and dressed into something comfortable. Alice had this feeling she'd be there for a while. But, that was just a feeling. Her shower lasted fifteen minutes total and her hair still needed combing. Trying not to rush it, Alice combed through her hair as she grabbed a granola bar from her kitchen cabinet.

"Alice?" her mother asked, coming downstairs and putting a pot of coffee on the stove. "Where are you going?"

"Did you not hear the phone?" she asked. "That was Byron. Something's wrong over there, and all of this is a half an hour." Her daughter gestured to her clothes and her hair she had just finished combing out. It was then Alice noticed how fine she actually was. Her stomach felt a little irregular, but it probably was nothing compared to what Tarrant must be feeling. Alice ate a decent breakfast before driving over to Tarrant's.

* * *

"This is not cool," Tarrant sputtered, throwing up in another garbage bag.

"That was one crapy choice you made there son, but you'll learn," Byron said, leaving to get more bags. He met Alice at the front door.

"Come in please," he ushered her inside then going to get the bags. "He's upstairs, puking his guts out." She cringed at the thought of how he might look. She went upstairs, and knocked on his door.

She opened the door and instantly knew what his father meant. Tarrant's eyes were changing weird colors about every ten seconds.

"Tarrant," she said, gasping partially. "What on earth?"

"Alice," he said before throwing up into the garbage bag. He was leaning over on his stomach and he looked miserable. He put his hand on her knee, his eye color changing aqua now. Byron came back with another few bags in his hands.

"Oh, Tarrant," she said. "Do I want to know how much you drank?" He shook his head, stopping his puke for a while.

"Alice," he said. "This is horrible. I can't do anything and I feel miserable."

"I'll believe it," she said. "Your eyes are going in crazy colors, you know."

"I feel many different-" he puked between the sentence into the bag. "things at the moment." She positioned herself so Tarrant was over the bag and she was right by his side. Alice sat down and stroked his back.

"There," Byron said. "Now you'll be good for another few hours." He set the bags down in Tarrant's room. "Now fix that eye color." He wheeled away.

Alice sat with Tarrant for a few more hours until she got a call from The Black Rabbit.

"How's it on your end?" she asked Alice.

"Uh, Tarrant's not too great right now," Alice answered.

"Nivens ain't much better," The Black Rabbit told her. "I'm not coming today to help out, if no one minds."

"Oh, I'll be here," Alice said. "It's fine, you have two boys."

"No, March is fine," she inquired.

"What?" Alice exclaimed. "That's impossible."

"I know, but he must've passed out or fell asleep before he got enough alcohol in his system or something," Susan said. "Anyway, that's all I called for. See ya later." They hung up and Byron came upstairs with a glass of something Alice had never seen before.

"Son, this may taste bad to you, but it may help," he told Tarrant who was finishing puking again. Alice changed the bag out while his father gave him the glass. He drank it down, and managed to keep it down.

"What is that?" Alice asked.

"Pishsalver," Byron answered. "It helps with things like this sometimes. I'm not quite sure how it affects me even, but if the boy has my eyes _and_ behavior, this might do something."

Alice was concerned about this, but she didn't push it too far. After all, Byron was Tarrant's father. After he took the glass from his son, Byron rolled away once more.

"That was gross," Tarrant said, spitting into the new bag. "Whatever that was, I don't want to drink it again."

"If you drink like you did last night, you'll become familiar with it," Alice said. "And it's helping to keep you from puking your guts out."

"Wonder how Nivens and March are," he wondered to himself, though he didn't realize he'd said that out loud.

"Nivens is the same," Alice answered. "March is fine, somehow."

"March is _fine_?" Hatter repeated. "How is that possible?" Alice shrugged and he puked once more into the bag.

"I can tell you aren't going anywhere," Alice said. "Hey, your eyes are green again."

"That's-" he went at it again. "good."

"Wait," Alice said, comprehending something at that moment. "If your eyes are back to their normal color, your emotions are back to normal. Were you just sick or was it something else?" Tarrant spit again, but gave her no answer. He leaned away from the garbage bag, and Alice kept her eye on him. He held one finger up, but he didn't puke.

"Whoa, what is in that crap?" he asked to no one in particular. She knew he was avoiding the topic. She wouldn't push it because he was sick, but she would be sure to ask him later. Alice stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hatter asked.

"What?" Alice asked, playfully offended. "I can't go to the bathroom?"

"Sorry," Tarrant replied. Alice smiled and left the room.

**Review plz!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know it's been forever, but here I am! Now that it's summer, I've got loads of time. So, this will be finished. Review!**

Pleasant Summer Days... or Not.

The two friends got over their hangovers by the next morning, but Alice and The Black Rabbit weren't too happy about them getting so drunk in the first place.

Alice spent more time at home with her mother, and for once, her mother told her about her father. Alice was surprised to hear she was so much like her father, yet she hadn't met him, or if she did, she didn't recall the memory. She was mostly found at _The Devil's Pit_ with The Black Rabbit and Lily, who both became her friends without question. Alice was also at Tarrant's quite often and Nivens came up on the weekends with March. Nivens usually went out with Susan anyway, so March was with Alice and Hatter for most of the day. That is, until he had too much tea and Byron would take him down to the basement for what he called "testing."

The summer had gone perfectly. She got a job at the library like Byron had promised. She'd met a girl at the library named Mally. Mally was sometimes a little short tempered, but she was a nice person to be around. She was strong-willed and not easily controlled. Alice thought highly of Mally.

"So, what're your plans for this afternoon?" Mally asked one morning.

"Probably, I'll go over to Tarrant's house and hang out there. Then, he'll do something crazy most likely. I'm not sure how everything will play out," Alice replied, stacking books on the shelf.

"Yet, you seem to think everything will fall into place," Mally observed aloud.

"That's because it usually does," Alice said.

"You speak of this Tarrant so often. Are you two friends or more than that?" she asked.

Alice had to think about that for a moment. She still couldn't classify them as a couple, but...

"We are together," she finished. "Nothing too serious right now." In a way, Alice thought she was lying. There was more than once where Tarrant ended up on top of her and neither of them resisted. _But,_ she thought at the same time, _Mally doesn't need to know that. _

"Alright. I was just going to ask if you wanted to go out to that new restaurant around the corner. Everyone else I know is busy, and I've been dying to try it. If you're up for it..." Mally began.

"I'd be delighted!" Alice agreed. Later, when Tarrant called her, she explained she had plans. Tarrant seemed a little questioning to Alice, but she brushed it off, remembering how protective he could be of her sometimes.

* * *

"And?" March said hopefully as Hatter hung up the phone. "Is she comin'? Is she comin'?"

"No," Tarrant told him, disappointment lightly coating his tone. "She had plans she said."

"Oh," March said, taking a pause. "Well, I'm making tea!" He ran out of the room to the kitchen to put a fresh pot on the stove. Tarrant wondered what Alice could be doing. She hadn't really done much the first few weeks of vacation and now she suddenly had plans.

This was on Tarrant's mind the whole afternoon, it even costed him losing three rounds of _Super Smash Brothers Brawl_. March beat him with Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff of all characters! But, he was distracted.

"Ya don't seem up for this, Hatter," March said in his accent. Hatter gave him no reply, but March wasn't that dumb. He knew his friend was thinking about something.

"Ya wanna talk about it?" March asked, sitting on the couch.

"No," Hatter said.

"Oh, but you might need to," March contradicted.

"But I don't want to," Hatter said.

"And I don't want to go home next week, but I have to," March said. Hatter was persistent, but March won the game of persistency. Hatter explained to March what was going on inside his mad head and that resulted in March laughing when he finished.

"Hahaha, Hatter," March said. "You are too paranoid. She's probably out with some new friends. She could've made some at the library ya know. Can't the lady have a social life? Sheesh, you're acting like she's seeing another dude."

Hatter gave March a disapproving look.

"Hey, you talked about it," March told him, to which Hatter had no comeback or comment to. Hatter's friend walked into the kitchen and drank more tea at the table. Byron came up with a letter for the mail.

"Hey Dad," Hatter said, seeing the letter. "What are you mailing?"

"Oh, it's nothing concerning you, boy, but if you must know, I'm sending a letter to a company to see what they think of my ideas about something else important," Byron said.

"An invention?" Hatter asked.

"No, something else. Never you mind," Byron said, wheeling out the door. "Oh, hello Alice. Invite yourself to the tea at the table."

Alice walked into the house, looking at March at the table.

"Alice," Hatter said, making her head turn.

"Hey Hatter," she greeted, walking into the kitchen by March to grab a cup of tea. "Oh my gosh, you have to try that new restaurant a few miles out. It's fantastic!"

"When were you there?" Hatter asked.

"Today, for lunch. Mally invited me to go with her since she didn't know of anyone else who was free," Alice explained. "We had a fun time. She's a nice girl."

"Ah," Hatter said, then he had an epiphany. March was right! (Yes, that was Hatter's epiphany.) That was rare...

"So, what have you two been up to?" Alice asked.

"Oh, nothin' much," March said quickly. "Some of us played video games, some of us worried over nothing..."

"Hatter," Alice said, looking over the table at him.

"What?" he asked.

"What were you thinking?" she asked, but he really didn't want to tell her.

"It's nothing because it matters nothing anymore, so yeah," Hatter replied. Alice dropped the subject while Hatter gave March an annoyed look. Alice went to the sink to put her sup in the sink when...

"Oh my God! Byron!" Alice exclaimed, dashing out the door.

"Alice what's wrong?" Hatter asked, then he looked outside. "Father!" March was quite confused, so he ran outside with the car keys.

Byron had taken a while outside just to put a letter in the mailbox. When Alice looked out the window, he was out of his wheelchair, grasping his chest. He hadn't made any noise and no one heard him fall out of his chair. March started the car and they drove Byron to the hospital. Alice sat right next to him, and she already knew the result before they even got there.

**Hehehehe, another cliffy! Sorry, but you'll just have to review and wait. Fairfarren for now. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Yeah, it's another update. I haven't been on this story in a while, so I thought I should get back to it. Excuse my totally modern language for this chapter. All part of the madness. Enjoy and review! **

True Friends

They'd rushed, and Alice thought it was best she tell Hatter and March what was going to happen. She'd wait for the doctor of course, just to make sure. She was sitting in the waiting room when someone came in. Alice stood first, telling the two friends to stay put. She came around the corner with the doctor.

"What's up doc?" Alice asked. The doctor told her everything she had already anticipated.

"Okay, thank you," Alice said. "I'm going to tell them myself."

"Didn't Tarrant already lose his mother?" the doctor asked out of curiosity.

"Yes," Alice replied.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry for him. This must be rough. We tried our best in there, and it's nothing any of you did. The man had heart problems before. This was unexpected, but it can happen once and a blue moon. Again, my condolences," the doctor said before returning to work. Alice sighed. Now she had to face Tarrant and March.

"Guys, let's go home," Alice said suddenly and March went right to the car. She urged Tarrant along and when they got home, she told March in the spare room first.

"Oi!" March sighed, shaking his head. "You were there in the final moments. What was he doing?"

"He tried to speak and he seemed almost like he knew what was going on. I didn't know he had heart problems, did you?" Alice asked.

"Not a wee clue," he told her.

"Anyway," Alice continued. "I think he was trying to say that he loved Tarrant, but I'm not for sure. He knew I was there, I could tell."

"Well, even if it wasn't what he said, it's still a good thing to say to Hatter nonetheless," March said. Alice asked March to help her break this to Hatter.

"Wait," March said, grasping Alice's wrist. "You do realize this will result in you looking after him again, right?" Alice thought about this.

"Do ya want to get your wardrobe first?" March asked. "I'll wait, and don't worry, I'm sane at the moment." Alice already knew that...she thought.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be good," Alice said. "Actually, I have an idea. I'll be no more than two hours." March watched her leave the room and out the door. Hatter had just missed her as he came out of the bathroom. Mach "pretended" to be passed out in the guest bedroom. Hatter came to check on him multiple times.

* * *

Alice entered her house.

"Mother," she said at once and her mother greeted her at her room entrance.

"What happened?" her mother asked.

"Tarrant's father died of a heart attack merely an hour ago. He still doesn't know. I have an important announcement," she said.

"Oh my dear Lord. That's awful!" her mother replied. Alice explained her plan to her mother, and at first, her mother disapproved all the way, but Alice was going to win this. She was 18 and officially an adult. Alice was packing her bags as she was talking to her mother, and she grabbed as much as she could, acting like she was going to spend a week there, but she knew it would be longer no matter what she did. Alice tried convincing her mother more as she finished completing the final bag.

"I'll think about this. I want to think this through too. I think you're too caught up in the moment, dear. We should talk about this later," her mother said.

"Mother, later isn't going to happen," Alice said. "I'll need to come back with more stuff. I know it's too soon to say, but I think it's the one thing I can do for him that will be permanent."

"I'll call you over there then," her mother said as Alice loaded up her car.

"I'm coming back," Alice told her behind the wheel.

* * *

Alice came back to Tarrant's and dropped off her things in the guest bedroom. Then, she came back with the empty bags to clean out the remainder of her closet. After returning a second time, she and March organized her closets and bathroom stuff.

"Alice?" a knock at the door came. "Have you seen March?" Hatter, of course.

"No," she lied as March was right next to her, putting the final pairs of pants in a drawer. "Check outside." When she heard him leave, she turned to March.

"You're a true friend Alice," he told her in a different tone. He really meant it.

"Thanks March," Alice said. "By the way, what is your actual name?"

"Thackery Earwicket," March replied.

"Oh, I'm gonna stick with March," Alice concluded.

It was organized. Alice was mostly moved in.

March came out of Alice's room and went straight into the bathroom so Hatter wouldn't suspect anything with him. The bathroom was his sanctuary where he could do basically whatever he wanted.

Byron wasn't there to cook dinner, so Alice searched the cabinets. She made some soup that night, being all she could find since Byron forgot to take a trip to the store. Alice sighed as she watched the soup heat up on the stove. Byron was gone and Tarrant had no idea. Thackery had come downstairs and Tarrant, who had been sitting on the couch all day, came over to the table.

"Dinner for tonight," Alice announced, setting the bowls of soup on the table. "Sorry, there wasn't much. Byron must've forgotten to take a trip to the store."

"When will my father be back?" Tarrant asked. "I didn't even see him since we brought him into the hospital." Alice was silent for a moment or two. She knew not to turn to March.

"Um, let's eat first," Alice said a little awkwardly. March ate as fast as he could.

"I'll pay for it later, I know," he said, excusing himself from the table and putting his bowl in the sink. He ran up the stairs after that.

"What's with him?" Hatter asked. Alice looked to the sky, wondering why this had all even happened.

"Tarrant," Alice said quietly. "Let me say something first."

"Alice, what's wrong?" he asked quickly, standing up and walking over to her.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with me," Alice said, perhaps too fast. "I'm just moving in."

"What!" Tarrant exclaimed. "That's great. Was this something your mother and you talked about? Or, did you just want to or when did this happen?" The phone rang, silencing their conversation. March grabbed the phone, only to meet Hatter and Alice by the stairs.

"Alice," he said. "It's yer mother." Alice picked up the other phone, glancing at March.

"Hello?" Alice said.

"Hi dear," her mom said. "Listen, Mally just called here a few minutes ago, and I told her you were at Tarrant's. I gave her the number so she'll probably_ call_ in a few minutes. I hoped to catch you first. Anyway, I called to say perhaps you're right. With his father gone, his friends have to be there. I'll never understand why or how you two are together, but I'll allow you to move in with him. Though, I'm sure you have mostly. I'll bring your larger items say in a few days, okay?"

"Thanks Mom," Alice said gratefully, knowing how much her mother must have thought about this to consider her moving out.

"Just keep your job and don't do anything stupid on me," her mother told her.

"Okay," Alice said. They hung up. Tarrant looked at her, as he probably had for her entire conversation.

"My mom is bringing more stuff in a few days," Alice said. Inside, she breathed relief that her mother called when she did. Tarrant begged her to tell him what was going on. He could tell there was something else.

"Hatter," Alice said slowly. She paused, looking down on the ground. She stopped, thinking she couldn't do this to him. The phone rang again. "Okay."

Alice picked it up and was talking with Mally for some time. Mally was catching up on what had happened and was trying to understand.

"So, you didn't tell him yet?" she asked Alice.

"I was getting there when you called," Alice replied.

"Oh, sorry, it's just I was talking to your mother and all. My condolences to Tarrant. Mind if I stop by later?" Mally asked.

"No, not at all! Please do!" Alice said. She would need all the help she could get.

They hung up and the moment she set the phone on the stand, Tarrant grabbed her hand.

"Please, no more interruptions," he said.

"There won't be anymore, I promise," Alice said, knowing that for sure. "Okay Hatter, are you sure you want to know?" He nodded as she expected.

"Alright then," she said, taking a deep breath.

"Tarrant, your father passed away at noon."

**Note: Oh, I know I'm torturing Tarrant, and I apologize to Tim and Carrol for it. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever. I have some stuff to do and it's piling up now. So, yeah. This will be finished and I would like to ask something of all you Nightmare Before Christmas or Twilight fans: As my friends know, I am not into Twilight in the least. In fact, I somewhat despise it. Anyways, I would like you guys to read my profile b/c it's updated. I want some responses in my mail about a question I have asked. Please, anyone interested in Nightmare Before Christmas! I need you guys! **

Full House

"What?" Tarrant said so slowly Alice almost didn't catch what he said.

"I don't think I have to repeat myself," said Alice. Tarrant grasped her hand tighter, pulling her into a hug.

"Wow," was all he said.

"But," Alice said. "I can't look after you as much as I did last time, okay? I'll still be around, duh, but not as frequently next to you." Tarrant let her go and walked up to his room. He just couldn't fathom all this. First, his mother in a car accident and then his father of a heart attack. Life sucks. He sat on his bed, sighing countless times. Alice moved in, good. But, she moved for a reason and that, in a way made, him feel a little more horrible.

March came out of Byron's room after hearing a door shut. He saw Alice downstairs.

"So, ye finally told him?" March asked and Alice nodded.

"I'm gonna miss him," March said and Alice let a tear fall from her eye. They sat together, while Tarrant grieved in his room alone.

A knock at the front door silenced everything later that night. Alice opened it to find Mally.

"Hey, come in," Alice said. "I just told Tarrant hours ago."

"Oh, poor guy," Mally said. Then, her eyes set on March. "And who is this?"

"Mally, this is Hatter's friend, March. March, this is Mally, my friend at the library," Alice introduced them. They shook hands and Mally spent some time talking about what she could do for them.

* * *

Alice took Mally shopping the next morning with a grocery list in her hands. March made sure to put tea on the list five different times in five different places so Alice could never forget. When they came home, March was right there on the porch.

"Tarrant wants ya," he told Alice. She put her stuff down inside and Mally had to finish unloading the food with March's help.

Alice made her way up the stairs into Tarrant's room. She knocked at the door.

"Tarrant?" she asked.

"Come in." His voice was weak. She entered his room, finding him on his bed, just sitting there. She sat next to him after closing the door. Almost at once, he took her in his arm and shut his eyes. She leaned into him, figuring it was best to stay with him until he calmed down more. She felt his tears, but didn't hear a single sob. He was handling this one a tad better, but the timing didn't help one bit. She felt he was just grieving more, and that he never grieved twice.

* * *

In the next few days, Alice's mother dropped off Alice's larger items like her bedding and dresser. There were some more things, but not too much. March had been talking to Nivens and The Black Rabbit. They both came over and met Mally, who had been helping around when she could. March was there most of the time, and Alice had to go to work with Mally. The Black Rabbit mostly stayed during the day with Nivens when March left.

Then, during the evening, Mally and Alice would return to Tarrant's and Mally would stay for a few hours, sometimes less, for a cup of tea. When she left, it was just Alice and Hatter.

"Hatter, I'm so sorry this happened," Alice said one night. He sighed.

"Not that there was much you could have done. Well, at least Nivens arranged most of the funeral stuff. I could never do that now. I'm glad they'll be buried together." Indeed, that was the plan. Nivens and The Black Rabbit had organized that Byron be buried with his wife. The funeral was a few weeks from tonight.

March had also found a will written and completed. Tarrant inherited everything really, but Byron left some money and the Pishsalver recipe to Alice. Then, later that day, a letter came in the mail. It was a cheek for ten grand for Byron's invention. It had become a huge hit somewhere in the world. This gave Alice hope. Byron had planned this out, and she couldn't argue he didn't from the details in that will.

"I'm just glad I'm not alone," he said, as if to say it to the open air, and whether or not she heard it made no difference.

"No, you're not and don't think you are ever," she said, pulling him into another hug.

"Time is such a nasty fellow," he said. Alice let go of him and told him he should get some sleep.

"Stay," he told her. She stood at the doorway and their eyes locked. She couldn't ignore that.

"Alright, tomorrow is Saturday so why not?" she said, laying next to him. They lay side by side for a few moments until Hatter pulled her into him, her back facing him and put a protective arm around her waist. Alice smiled as he did this. He kissed her neck and turned her around to catch her lips.

"Seems I'll always need you," he said when he let go of her mouth. She smiled.

"It seems you do, but I need you too, Hatter," she said. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be in a basement."

He kissed her again, remembering everything at once, which only made him want her more. His hands found her waist as he came over her and he pushed her down further. Her arms came around his neck, but then to his shoulders. He was at her neck again when she pushed him away.

"Not now," Alice said. "You need sleep, and I'm here to make sure you get it, not lose it." He closed his eyes again, finally agreeing with her. He came off of her, but still held her close. She put one hand on his chest, resting her head between his neck and left shoulder.

"I love you," Hatter said quietly. "I'll keep repeating it because it's true."

"I love you too Tarrant," Alice replied at the same volume. She fell asleep to the sound of the rain that tapped the windows around the room. He fell asleep to her breathing, and dreamt of a tea table.

_Everyone was around it. All his friends: Nivens, March, The Black Rabbit, Mally, his father, his mother, and Alice, who sat to his right. He dreamt of all the tea being passed around and the chatter of everyone around him. A cat even joined them at the table. After the tea party, just he and Alice remained. He held her and kissed her, telling her how much he cared for her. She smiled and they sat around the table again. It was just them...just them..._

He felt a shift beside him which disrupted his dream. The sun showed itself slightly, but the curtains were down. He saw Alice about to get out of bed. He grabbed her waist.

"No way," he said tiredly.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because," he replied. "you need to know something."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I had a cool dream, and everyone was there. But, it's like impossible. My mother would have never seen Mally," he said. He was still coming around.

"Yes, well time can funny in dreams, but nothing is impossible," Alice said, waking up slightly.

"How many impossible ideas could there possibly be?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know," Alice said. "But, my father used to believe in six impossible things before breakfast."

"That is an excellent practice," Tarrant said, letting her go. She smiled and made her way downstairs to prepare breakfast, trying to think of six impossible things before she was through:

1. She survived a torture chamber

2. She found a group of friends

3. The house didn't smell like beer

4. Tarrant lost both parents in the same year

5. They received ten grand for an invention Byron made

6. She fell in love with a madman

Alice couldn't complain about that list at all. It was the best thing that had ever happened to her, even if she'd seen the most horrid conditions and torture before her eyes. Only the mad would come to be her best friends and get her out of that place. But, the mad people were the best people. That's what she thought.

They never suffer from insanity, they enjoy every minute of it!

**That it! Review!**


End file.
